Paranoid
by cware
Summary: When Sonny gets a letter from a fan asking her to meet him, she thinks nothing of it. But when Chad realizes the horrible truth behind the letter, it's up to the both of them to work together to get out alive. Channy.
1. The Letter

**Chapter One**

_So, this story is NOT a threequil to Sonny's Heart. This is a totally new story, and I'm trying a new genre. Trust me, there will still be Channy(: Maybe it's a romantic thriller? IDK. Read, review, Lemme know what you think?_

--

"_H_ey Josh!" I chirped, twirling a lock of mocha hair around my finger absently. Tawni and I were flipping through the week's scripts in the filming room when Josh walked by in his usual slump.

"Hey, Sonny," Josh replied in his daily sleepy, half-dead tone. He peered at me over the rims of his black glasses. "You have a package today," He added, fumbling around in his mail cart.

"A package for _me_?" I asked in surprise. None of us really get packages. 'Us', of course, are the cast of _So Random! _I'm Sonny Munroe, a sixteen year old actress on the show, previously from Wisconsin and now adapting to the Hollywood lifestyle.

"For _her_?" Tawni echoed enviously. I ignored this as Josh presented me with a plain brown package, but there was truthfully nothing plain about it: it was adorn with neon hued balloons, obviously meant to catch an eye.

Josh merely nodded and continued his slow moving steps towards the next mail recipient. "What is it?" Tawni asked eagerly, hovering over my shoulder. "Hold on," I answered, busily ripping the brown paper and tossing it aside, untangling the mass of balloons and tied them to the back of my chair.

"Well, its…just a letter," Confusion was clear in my voice. I don't know what I was expecting, but underneath all the flashiness was just a small piece of paper? It seemed odd, but I guess the dictator of the letter just wanted me to read it for sure.

I smoothed out the gray stationary and cleared my throat. "Dear Sonny," I began in a voice full of importance. "I think you are a wonderful actress. I am your biggest fan! Would you consider meeting me? It would be a dream come true. Tomorrow I'm having friends over for a Sunday breakfast, and they all adore you. Perhaps you could join us? Sincerely, Craig Zynder Fanon." Following were a list of directions to his house and what the food selection would be.

"Craig Zynder Fanon?" Tawni said with disgust, flipping her blonde hair cautiously. "What kind of name is that?"

I smiled patiently at her, folding up the letter and sliding it into my pocket. "The name of a very nice boy who wants to meet me!"

"How old do you think he is?" Tawni wrinkled her nose.

"Uhm…I'm not sure. Maybe ten? How old is our age base?" I wondered. Tawni shrugged and agreed, and her eyes lit up mischievously when we both saw Chad Dylan Cooper striding down the hallway.

Chad is…complicated. Sometimes, he's an arrogant, egotistical, self-centered jerk. Other times, he's incredibly sweet and caring, and obviously, incredibly handsome. Whenever we get to a point where we've made progress, where I think he likes me and we're above the trivial teasing, he always goes back to his rude ways, and there we are, back where we started.

It's complicated.

But where were we? Chad was sauntering down the hall with a bored look plastered across his tanned face. His windswept blonde hair fell over his crystal clear blue eyes, and they matched his light blue button down shirt over tan pants, a black suit jacket on top. His usual attire.

"Sonny," He nodded at me in greeting. He paused and looked at Tawni, strained. "Hi…uhm…"

"Tawni!" Tawni shrieked. "Sure," Chad winked. He turned his attention back to me. "Whats with the balloons?" He asked dubiously, stuffing his hands in his front pockets.

"Well, they're-" I started. But Tawni burst out in that fake laughter that made people cringe and gently cover their ears. "A guy sent them to Sonny with an invitation for a breakfast party at his house tomorrow," She said smugly.

Chad looked startled. "Is that true?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, I guess-" I started again, but Tawni slapped my arm in a playful manor.

"Yes its true," She said breezily. Then she hopped up and adjusted her sparkly, sequined purple jacket. "See ya!" She giggled, skipping off to…wherever it is she goes to.

"Can you talk today?" Chad asked sourly. I laughed gingerly and stood from my chair.

"The question is, will Tawni LET me talk?" I said humbly, crossing my arms.

"Are you seriously going to go over some guy you don't knows house?" Chad spat. He seemed to hate this plan. "Why, jealous?" I teased. Chad's eyes tensed up and he fixed a nasty glare at me. "No…no, no, no, no, no!" He laughed snobbily.

I merely shrugged off the blow to my self esteem. "Whatever Chad. I'll bring you back a muffin," I said craftily, starting to walk away.

But as I was flouncing away, my foot twisted against some wires that were strewn on the floor, and suddenly I was face down against the floor, dizzy and unsure what had just occurred. But Chad was in front of me, urging me upwards, eyes tense for a different reason this time.

"Oof!" I coughed, wobbling as Chad steadied me up. Sonny the Klutz strikes again.

"You okay?" Chad sounded genuinely concerned, and we faced each other.

"Yeah, thanks to you!" I smiled thankfully. I wasn't hurt that badly, just totally embarrassed, as my signature blush spread like thick crimson roses across my cheeks.

Since I was unharmed, Chad's cockiness washed over him like an ocean wave. "Chad Dylan Cooper saves the day," He popped his collar and did a point and shoot gesture at me.

"Because you're such a hero!" I said sarcastically, patting him on the arm. At that, I finally left without injuring myself.

I didn't see the serious look on Chad's face as I walked away.

--

I checked in with Marshall to spread the news. His thick brown eyebrows came together as he said, "We usually go to Church on Sunday mornings…will you be okay on your own?" He said curiously.

I shrugged. "Sure!" I said pleasantly. "I won't be long. It'd be cute to meet the fan though. A party of all his little friends- it's so cute! I love kids!" I babbled.

Marshall studied the letter. "Did Craig say his age?" He said suspiciously.

I waved off his worries. "No; but it's obvious!" I laughed. "I'll eat some muffins, pose for some pictures, sign some autographs, and be back by lunch." I promised.

That night, I fell asleep looking forward to the morning.

--

But the next morning…

**Chad's POV**

I replayed the letter over and over again in my head. Something was trying to click. The pieces fit together, but they couldn't figure out how. I was sitting alone at a table in the cafeteria. None of the residents of Chuckle City were present, no doubt praying and stuff. And Sonny, of course, was on her way to meet her number one fan…Craig Zynder Fanon.

Craig. Zynder. Fanon. The name sounded distasteful and suspicious. Why did it seem vaguely familiar? Abandoning my breakfast, I headed down to the office.

"Could I borrow the surveillance cameras, Janet?" I asked angelically. The black haired petite secretary waved at me happily, and waved me off. I strutted into the office and popped yesterday's tape out of the basket of videos.

Back In my dressing room, I slid the video on. Boring stuff- until I noticed the guy walking inside with a box attached to twenty balloons.

"Ah!" I shouted, anxiously pressing pause.

Honestly, I couldn't pinpoint why I was so worried and annoyed about Sonny's fan. Maybe I didn't want another guy in Sonny's life. Besides her cast mates, it was just me. And I was perfectly fine with that.

"Who is he," I murmured, staring at the screen. The image was blurry and dark, but I could easily tell it was a grown man delivering the package. Either Craig had a dark, musley papa, or Craig wasn't a cute little ten year old.

And just like that, I remembered. Memories, painful ones, rushed into my head, and I gasped out loud, eyes cracking in horrified shock. A lump pursued to clog my screams as I stood up uneasily.

When I had joked yesterday about being Sonny's hero, I hadn't known I would have to test my promise.


	2. Kidnapped

**Chapter Two**

A/N: _Wow, thanks for the positive feedback everyone! I was worried people wouldn't like the new style, but it seems everyone does. The first chapter got the most feedback out of all my other stories. (First chapter of SH:2? Two reviews xD) So I'm excited and kinda nervous. I wanna live up to your expectations and produce a great story. So, here I go :P_

--

**Chad's POV**

_I make the most of all the stress  
I try to live without regrets  
But I'm about to break a sweat  
I'm freaking out._

My heart rate was at a dangerous, sickeningly speed, my blood twisted cold. This couldn't happen to Sonny! It deserved to happen to somebody like me, not _her_. As I strode outside briskly, I replayed the events from last year in my head.

I had gotten a letter (well, I always get tons of letters, after all, I AM Chad Dylan Cooper) that came in a huge, bright blue envelope. Same color as my eyes, I had thought with amusement. The letter's contents flashed vividly in my mind:

"Dear Chad, I am your biggest fan! I'm having a birthday party tomorrow and if you showed up it'd be the greatest present!" There were a list of directions, and the signature, "Cranberry Zyla Fansonber,"

Cranberry Zyla Fansonber. Craig Zynder Fanon. What was similar between the two names?

But anyway, I hadn't wanted to go. Me, be NICE and show up at some girls BIRTHDAY party? God, I wasn't some 'kid-lover', for God's sake. So I sent my bodyguard/agent, Henry, over to the house dictated in the letter.

Well, imagine my surprise when Henry arrived back five hours later, with a black eye encrusted with dried blood. He had driven to the house and pulled the door back, an envelope tucked under his arm, enclosed with an autographed picture. (See, I remembered a gift. I'm not _that_ bad,) The door had swung open, and a man punched him promptly and dragged him inside. Well, 'Cranberry' wasn't expecting a bodyguard, and he was beat up and thrown in the corner in an instant. The police were notified, but threw the case away, saying "I would punch someone who broke into my house!" But the charges were dropped silently, 'Cranberry' not wanting this in court.

All was forgotten. But now, a similar thing was happening to Sonny. She was too meek, too innocent to fight back. And obviously, this was the same person. As I drove like a madman down the fog cloaked streets, it finally clicked in my head.

**Cra**nberry **Zy**la **Fan**sonber = **Cra**ig **Zy**nder **Fan**on.

**Crazy Fan.**

Well the psychopath was certainly crazy. It was just the 'fan' part I couldn't pinpoint. Aren't fans usually nice? Then it actually occurred to me that I only had a vague direction of where I was going. Sonny had mentioned the house was on Willow Street. Where, I wasn't sure. But for Sonny's sake- I was going to find out.

--

**Sonny's POV**

"Thank you, sir!" I exclaimed, waving to the cabdriver as his car's engine grunted, and he drove off into the dense morning fog. I took a deep, anxious breath and shivered slightly in my quilted brown, orange, and red suede jacket. I wore a red tank top under it, with dark brown pants over rusty orange moccasins. Cute and comfortable, perfect for an appearance.

"Well, bye!" I said under my breath. People these days. I studied the house that loomed in front of me. Willow Street was one of those immaculate neighborhood streets. Tidy, bright yards; two story, white and tan homes; perfectly manicured flowerbeds. The only thing that ruined the presence house #215 gave off was the black, shiny van parked smartly in the driveway. I stood awkwardly on the street, then walked nervously up to the front porch.

My eyes flew open when I heard a deep voice from inside the car. "Come inside!" The voice rumbled. "The breakfast is being held at a restaurant now, and I am here to take you there," I peered inside the car warily, but the windows were tinted. I hesitated and took a wobbly step backwards. I had always learned not to get into a stranger's car. Not to trust them.

The window suddenly shimmied down a bit, and I could see the driver's eyes- a startling emerald green. "Please? Little Craig will be _so_ disappointed if you're not there," The voice was as thick and smooth as honey. "I…I guess so," I replied slowly, yanking the door open and sliding into the interior.

_Every time I turn around, something don't feel right...  
Just might be paranoid!_

Quickly, I fixed my gaze on the driver. He looked about twenty, in a black suit and black sunglasses. Hadn't his eyes shown just a second ago? But, whatever. His broad, tan face seemed like the stoniness drivers usually held.

"How are you today?" He asked in a monotone, pulling out of the driveway and speeding stealthily down the road, out into a more barren part of town.

"Fine," I squeaked. I admit it, I was slightly scared now. Something wasn't right.

"Good," He said stiffly. I sat there, scared as anything as we approached a wide brown house. It wasn't as neat as the one I had just seen, windowless and mysterious.

"Where's the restaurant?" I asked timidly as he stopped the car. He whipped off his sunglasses and rolled his green eyes.

"Get out of the car," He said snidely, pulling a shotgun out of his pocket. I felt hollow inside and my face weltered at the sight of the silvery gray gun.

"Wha-what's going on?" I cried hoarsely as he led me, at gunpoint, into the house. My feet stumbled blindly across the rocky terrain of the front yard.

"Just get in the house and shut up," The man shouted, pushing me hard into the house, down a hallway, and into a room, where I collapsed onto a small yellow couch. No windows, no light…Holy God. My heart beat rapidly and sweat trickled down my palms. This wasn't happening. Everyone warned me about this, and I had pursed it. And now, my mouth was dry in worry and I felt like screaming. But the gun was in sight as the man locked the door and sauntered over to me, a slightly crazy grin on his face.

"Are…are you Craig?" I asked, eyes flickering around the room.

"Craig Zynder Fanon, Cranberry Zyla Fansonber, Crandon Zyrcon Fansalor, you name it, the Crazy Fan is everywhere," He laughed manically, twirling the gun expertly around his fingers.

"…what?" I asked politely. Craig groaned, scooped up the hardcover book on the table he leaned against, and chucked it directly at my head. I shrieked and ducked, but it hit me smack on the head anyway.

"Owh!" I let loose a bloodcurdling scream. My head pounded and I felt like fainting. Even worse, when I patted my head cautiously, I felt the warm, stickiness of blood. The room spun around me- the dark brown walls…the small brown table with Craig slouched against it…the yellow couch I sat on…the brown blanket tossed carelessly onto the floor…and that was the entire room. I could see out the doorframe that more rooms and stairs were in the house, but Craig immediately shut that door too.

"All my codenames mean Crazy Fan," He said smugly, and he started to play with the gun. "That's what I do- kidnap my favorite stars. The sense of adventure and pride it brings- I love the challenge," Craig said eagerly. If Craig even was his name, I wasn't sure, but I'd just continue to refer to him as this.

"Someone's going to find me," My voice rose confidently, eyes uneasy. Sure enough, my phone started moo-ing in my pocket. My hand froze over it.

Craig dropped the smug act and walked over to me, eyes flashing, daring me to answer. "Say everything's fine. Say you're having fun. _Lie_," He said, his voice low and menacing. He aimed the gun directly at my temples.

Tears started falling down my cheeks as I slapped the phone to my ear.

"H-hello?" I asked, voice cracking. Craig cursed under his breath and slapped me on the head, right where it was bleeding. I cringed as more pain pulsed through me.

"Sonny?" Tawni's perky voice shot out of the phone. "Are you okay?"

I gulped in some air. I needed to lie to save myself.

"_Everything's okay_!" I said brightly.

Tawni paused. "So that means everything's NOT okay?" She translated. Craig hissed and clenched his fist, digging into my side as his gun dangled off his other hand. The pain in my side forced my words to sound ragged and full of pain.

"EVERTHING is great!" I gasped in unexpected pain and bitterness. Craig was just going to beat me up until I died, was that it? "I have to go Tawni, but I'll see you…" My voice dropped an octave. "Remember Tawni, you're like my best friend and I love you," My voice was wobbly and tearful.

Tawni breathed. "Sonny, you sound like you're saying a permanent goodbye," She said slowly.

"NO!" I winced. "No. But uhm, tell Chad…tell Chad he had a right to feel how he felt yesterday," I enunciated, praying Tawni would pass the message on.

"All right…I'll tell him." Tawni sounded doubtful. "Bye…"

Craig whipped the phone out of my hand and swiftly chucked it at the wall, where it made a _BANG!_ And clattered down onto the table. Tears stained my cheeks as I wiped my bloodshot eyes.

"I'll be back," Craig rolled his sharp eyes at me, slipping the gun into his pocket. I slowly exhaled.

"Why am I here?" I gulped feebly. Craig turned around, eyes glittering with evil. "It's all part of the challenge," He said simply. "To pull it off, have the famous Sonny Munroe as a hostage…besides, my cousin Reed has a huge crush on you. You'll hook up with him, give me some money and pictures to sell, and you'll be free," Craig shrugged.

"HOOK UP WITH HIM?" I said shrilly. "I won't hook up with anybody, and plus I don't even keep the money, just let me go!" I wailed.

Craig stared at me, then pulled out his gun. His finger squeezed the trigger, and the blasting noise almost broke my eardrums as the wall behind me was shot. Directly above my head.

"I missed, on purpose. I won't again. This is too fun for me," Craig laughed. "The sooner you wire me the one million, the faster you leave,"

My fingers curled into angry fists. "I don't have the money," I growled.

"Then you can live here forever, alone, abused…and trust me babe," Craig chuckled again. "No knight in shining armor is going to save you," He fled the room, locking the door behind him.

I curled up on the couch and bawled as hard as I could. Somebody would rescue me. If Craig thought I'd give him one million dollars and…hook up with a stranger, he was psychotic. But I already knew he was that; he was the Crazy Fan after all. I just prayed that Chad would get the message.

He would alert the Police and I'd be home by dinner. But, that would only happen if life went my way. And it never, ever does.

_It's like a poison in my brain  
It's like a fog that blurs the scene  
It's like a vine you can't untangle  
I'm freakin' out._


	3. Panic

**Paranoid: Chapter Three**

**A/N: **_Thank you guys so much for all the feedback. Usually I have to twist your arms for you guys to review xD So thanks SO MUCH! Sorry I didn't update very quickly, I've been busy with end of the school stuff, and graduation stuff. T_T High school…I'm sooo excited. _ Well, anyways, here's the next chapter. It's kinda a filler- _necessary_, but not the most exciting. Don't fret though, tons of action, suspense, and drama will be coming! _

--

**Tawni's POV**

**3:30 pm.**

I tapped my foot impatiently, eyes flickering towards the electronic clock in my dressing room. The time, three thirty, blinked brightly from the clock, a weird reminder that Sonny has been gone since nine this morning. That's, like, six hours, I think? No time for Math. I stood up from my couch and strutted down the hallway.

"NICO!" I bellowed, stamping my feet. "GRADY! ZORA!" I glared around the hallway as the three scrambled their way towards me, clanging into the walls and one another. "What?" Nico's voice rang with annoyance.

"Has anyone realized Sonny is over six hours late?" I planted my hands on my hips. "And she's going to mess our show up if she doesn't get here by seven!" I exclaimed.

Grady cocked his head to one side. "Jeeze, it's been six hours?" He said slowly. "Should we call her?"

"I called her after church," I frowned. "And she sounded weird. Then she asked me to deliver a message to Chad," I shook my head, remembering that.

_After the phone call with Sonny, I had quickly called Chad in return. "What?" He snapped, sounding out of breath. I heard cars whizzing around in the background. "Where are you?" I wondered rudely. Then I continued, "Sonny was just on the phone. She says 'you were right to feel how you felt yesterday'". Chad drew in his breath sharply. "Where is she? Is she alright?" He yelped._

"_I dunno. Craig's house?" I wrinkled my nose. Who names a kid Craig Zynder Fanon? Did his parents hate him?_

"_Thanks Tally," Chad said before hanging up. I sighed angrily. My name is TAWNI!_

But that was hours ago. Chad hadn't been back either, I noticed. "What if something…happened, guys?" Zora piped up.

"Let's call her!" Grady pursed. I shrugged, and pulled out my phone. I called, but it went right to her answering machine. My heart sunk. "Her phones off," I said quietly.

We were all silent, fear slowly creeping into us. "Let's alert Marshall," Zora said, nodding crazily. We all scampered down the hallway towards his office.

--

**Sonny's POV**

I stared dully at the ceiling. There was an eerie spider web emerging from the far right corner, and to my disgust, a slimy looking black spider was dancing across the shimmery strands. I sighed and adjusted my position on the couch. I wasn't sure what time it was, or how long I'd been trapped here. But I'd been sitting on this couch for hours; that I knew.

Craig was in another room, muttering in a low voice into a phone. I couldn't hear snippets of the conversation, just the murmurs. I cringed- the pain in my head and side was almost unbearable, and my hair was limp and sticky with bloody patches. Why was he hurting me? Why, exactly, was I here? The questions burned at me, but Craig's only answer was a punch in the gut.

I started humming under my breath- the sound shocked me. My voice sounded brittle and cracked. "It rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong…" I warbled, crossing my legs pleasantly. Perhaps if I could pretend everything was okay, it _would_ be okay. I nervously stood up and crossed the dirty, murky floor. It was a windowless room- dark, cold, and just disgraceful.

Just then, I heard feet shuffling towards the dusty brown door. Fear overcame me, and I threw myself back onto the couch. Craig's body loomed into the room and my heart fluttered in anxiety. He glared at me, eyes drilling like knives. They were the blackest of ebony. "Are you _singing_?" He sounded disgusted. I shrugged limply. "I'm trying to do something," I replied quietly.

"Well, here…" Craig left the room and quickly returned with a bottle of water, cool, to my pleasant surprise, and one of the small snack sized boxes of Honey Nut Cheerios.

"Eh, thanks," I said hungrily. I hadn't eaten all day, and my stomach felt totally empty. As I chugged down some water and crunched on the cereal, Craig sat on the table leaned against the wall, my phone laying dismantled on it. That was the worst of all- knowing people might be trying to call me, but they would never reach me. Because Craig the Crazy had taken a brick to my phone when it started vibrating again, an hour or so ago.

"Eat, because you won't be leaving for the next IHOP anytime soon," Craig grinned maliciously, running a dark hand through his jagged spikes of black hair. He turned for the door, paused, and looked back at me, a blank expression on his face. "Oh, and don't try breaking out," He wiggled a finger up at a tiny silver camera perched in the corner, a red light flashing dimly. "I have you monitored," He started a laughing fit, and tears welled in my eyes as I heard him walk down the hall and into his living room. I assumed that's what it was, because I could hear the dim sounds of a football came leaking through the thin walls. This house looked like it would crumble if poked.

_Where am I?_ The question haunted me. I had no idea. Somewhere North of Willow Street. That was all I knew, and I hung onto it. I felt if I thought of hope, then possibly hope would come. I pretended the time was 11:11, and I crossed my fingers and made the biggest wish of all.

--

**Tawni's POV**

"And the note itself was strange," I explained impatiently. "Craig Zynder Fanon? Awkward! But anyways, she sounded traumatized over the phone, and gave me a weird message for Chad, who also hasn't been back. Something strange is going on," I said darkly. The cast of _So Random!,_ minus Sonny, were lined up in Marshall's office, desperate for something to be done. Usually I wouldn't care, but I kept reminding myself: without her, ratings would go down, and I can't ruin my show, therefore, the caring revolved around me. As it should.

Marshall blinked a few times and shook his head. "Are you sure?" He said doubtfully.

"No, I'm Grady!" Grady burst out, slapping his knee. Nico punched him on the shoulder. "This is serious man!" He chided.

"You can have the Police track a phone right?" Zora squeaked.

We looked eagerly at Marshall. "Tawni, did you say her phone was off?" He burst our bubble.

Our faces fell. "Oh. Yeah," I sighed. The clock was ticking, every minute flying by when my career was sinking!

"Call the police," I instructed, blowing on my sparkly pink nail.

"If you guys think this is really serious…" Marshall said dubiously. Just then, his phone rang.

"Hello, _So Ran_- Chad?" Marshall cocked his head to the side. Then his face turned cold as he listened intently. "Call the- but shouldn't I- where are you?- No I can't hold- Fine!- Are you?-bye?," Marshall stuttered, fear obvious in his eyes.

I leaned over the desk and narrowed my beautiful blue eyes at the sweaty guy in the brown suit. "What did he say?" I muttered through my teeth.

Marshall gulped. "Chad didn't say hi or anything, just to call the Police. He didn't say where he was, asked if I could hold, told me again to call the Police, then the line went dead." Marshall said solemnly.

We all absorbed that information.

Breaking the silence, Zora leapt up and stood boldly on her chair. "Sonny is our friend," She hissed, very dramatically. "And something is wrong, and whatever that something is, it's up to the _Loser Force Four_ to save the day!"

Grady stood up, wobbling, on his chair too. "Or," He cleared his throat. "We could just call the Police and look for her?"

Zora paused. "Fine," She sounded dejected, but then they sat down and we leaned over Marshalls desk as he dialed 9-1-1.

--

**Chad's POV**

After placing my call to Marshall, I slid my black phone in my pocket and glanced around. I was seated inside my car, parked in the driveway of some house on Willow Lane. The lane was beautiful, very polished, I must admit. But, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Taking a risk, I stepped out of the car, walked quickly up the driveway, and banged my fist on the off white door of the house.

A petite, elderly woman cracked open the door. Her hair was white fluff, softly framing her wrinkled face. Her eyes were a suspecting green, and they lighted up when she figured out who I was.

"You're Chad Dylan Cooper!" She pointed a wobbling finger at me and spoke in that high pitched, wavering Old Lady Voice.

"Yes I am," I nodded and winked at her, walking inside her house. "Do you have a neighbor named Craig?" I plopped down on the creamy colored kitchen table, my eyes flickering across the rosewood cabinets. I was kinda hungry. After spending hours trying to find Willow Lane, with nothing but a stick of Five Gum in your car, you'd get hungry.

The Old Lady closed her door and looked at me quizzically. "What are you doing here?" She screeched, walking slowly with a cane over to the table. She sat down, finally, and picked up a small orange container with a messy prescription scrawled on a taped-on piece of paper.

"As you know," I was already exasperated. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. My good friend, Sonny Munroe-"

"The funny lassie!" The woman chortled, snorting slightly. I blinked, disgusted, and continued. "Yeah. And she got a weird letter from a guy named Craig, invited her over for breakfast. It's almost four, and she hasn't been back. Her co-star, Tawni Hart-"

"The pretty lassie!" The woman shouted, her chuckling rising. "Yeah, dingbat, shut it." I steamed. The woman shut up, finally, and I pressed on. "So Tawni called her, and she sounded horrible. I'm worried something weird happened, because I kinda know Craig, and he's a bad dude." I finished.

The woman pointed at the sink. "I'll answer you, son, but I need to take my medication."

"NO TIME FOR YOUR CRAMP-KILLERS!" I shouted, banging my fist on the table so that it shook. The woman looked, wide eyed, at me. "I need to know where Craig lives."

The woman sighed, looked longingly at her pills, and sat back down. "Mr. Craig Peterson lives next-door, but his car left down to Sicklerville around ten A.M."

"Peterson? That guy needs to pick a name and stick with it," I growled. "But anyways, where's Sicklerville?"

"I need my pills-" The woman croaked hoarsely, paling. "NO TIME!" I stood up to prove my point. "Show me where Sicklerville is and I'll give you a free DVD of _McKenzie Falls_, seasons 5-10."

The lady agreed, scrawled out some directions and explained where to turn. That took about ten minutes, about twenty from the time she wanted to take her pills. But I figured that didn't matter at all, and I was on my way.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Police are zooming down the streets towards the set of _So Random!_ A kidnapped star is a huge deal, and everyone figures that's what it is. But nobody is sure of what to do- the security tape is missing, Sonny and Chad are gone, along with the letter and box. Tawni is trying to comfort the distraught Mrs. Monroe, as she has just been alerted to her daughters whereabouts, or rather, nobody knew her whereabouts. The workers of the studio are milling around, awed at the Policemen streaming down the halls, and the newscasters chattering into cameras. This whole event quickly turned from a friendly breakfast to a country-wide news epidemic.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Sonny is still curled up in the deserted house in the corner of Nowhere and God Help Me. The cereal and water have helped her metabolism, but not much. Hunger burns at her stomach, pain burns at her skin, and trauma burns at her mind. Did the message get delivered? Are people looking for her? Does anybody care? Does anyone _know?_ Sonny fears for her life as she listens for the sounds of the TV in the other room. She has a feeling it's raining, as she hears something splattering on the roof. Every time Craig moves around in the house, a fist of pure terror squeezes her heart and blood rushes to her face.

Consider me destroyed  
I don't know how to act cause I lost my head  
I must be paranoid  
I never thought it would come to this  
I'm paranoid  
Stuck in the room  
Of staring faces  
Yeah  
_I'm caught in a nightmare  
I can't wake up_  
If you hear my cry, running through the street  
**I'm about to break  
Come and rescue me**


	4. Black

**Chapter Four**

**A/N:** _OMC WHO SAW BATTLE OF THE NETWORKS' STARS?_ =D I totally loved it. My favorite episode. The Channy was full force and adorable. If any of you saw it, send me a message so we can talk about it…I could go on forever….3 But anyways. Thanks for the positive feedback everybody! This has been my most challenging story to write- it's just so serious compared to what I usually do. So hang in there and keep R and R'ing! (:

--

**Tawni's POV**

**Five P.M**

"Are you sure this is the street?" I asked loudly, trying to be heard over the sirens. Mrs. Munroe, Marshall, and I were squished uncomfortably in the back of a cramped police car, the red light on its top spinning crazily and blaring loud screeches. The policemen in the front had his hands gripping the wheel so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Officer Paul said calmly, putting the car into park. He was stationed outside a house on Willow Lane, around twenty minutes North of Hollywood. Nice street, but I didn't think some kidnapper would live here.

I heard some crackling static coming from Officer Paul's walky-talky, and he leapt out of the car so he was out of hearing distance, mumbling into the small blue device. "Well, let's see why we're here," Marshall sighed, sliding out of the car and joining a group of Policemen on the yard. Yellow 'Do Not Enter' tape was tied around the yard, and I wondered if Sonny was inside.

"Sonny!?" I yelped, eyes gleaming. I started to rush towards the door when a buff looking dude held me back. "You can't get in here, miss," He said gruffly as I gasped at him and flipped my hair. "This is a crime scene."

I buffed a nail impatiently. "Look, mister, I get this is a 'crime scene'!" I said, using air quotes to accent my point. He just looked amused. "But my good friend Sonny is being held captive in there!"

He gave me an odd look. "Uh, no. An old woman just died in there," He informed me. I was taken aback. "Oh," I replied tightly. I smoothed down my bright tunic top and marched over to where the frightened and small looking Marshall and Mrs. Munroe were cowering.

"Some lady died," I flicked my hand as if to wave the issue away. "Doesn't concern us, we can go find Sonny now," Marshall grabbed my arm as I tried to get over to the car. "No, Tawn, Nico just texted me- he said some of the Policemen were talking down at the studio, and the woman that died here gave information to someone, to where Sonny is being held. How they know this I have no idea, but our only witness is dead," Marshall finished his unusually long dialogue.

I jutted out a hip. "So what you're saying is…" I paused and tilted my head. "Wait, what _are_ you saying? "

Marshall forced a weary laugh. "I'm not really sure. Basically the cops are trying to figure out what caused her death and how it affects Sonny."

Mrs. Munroe spoke up for the first time, anger, fear, and sadness blazing in her tired brown eyes. "We need to find my daughter!" Her voice rose about two octaves in her scream. Instantly I rushed to her side and squeezed her arm. "We will, soon," I soothed. I wasn't even sure why I felt the need to comfort everybody. Maybe it was because I didn't want to be left alone with my own grief, and have to actually deal with my despair.

--

**Sonny's POV**

**Six P.M**

"_No! Stop!" I pleaded loudly, backing away slowly. Craig neared me, pistol held expertly._

"_No," He growled. "You won't put up with my demands; you're useless. I'd rather go to jail for the murder of a famous celebrity then the measly kidnapping!" His finger inched back on the trigger and I glanced around helplessly. This was it. I was going to die at the mere age of sixteen._

_But just when I was sure the gun would shoot, Craig paused. His sharp emerald pupils grew until they washed over his whole eye. He let out a small gasp, then fell backwards._

_I had to squeeze my arm to stop from fainting. "What just happened?" I murmured, frightened. _

"_I just saved your life," Chad's voice came from the room down the hall, totally casual. "At just the right time, too. One second later-" he shuddered, walking into the room. Seeing him was like seeing an angel, and I felt weak at the knees. I was really saved? "I snuck in like thirty minutes ago, poisoned his food," He said nonchalantly, stepping over Craig's corps and held my hands in his. Life flooded into me, and I gasped a bit under my breath. "And it took him that long to digest?" I shook my head, then bore my eyes into Chad's crystal clear blue ones. "You saved me!" I exclaimed, falling into his tan arms. Chad smiled widely at me, and I felt the world go dizzy._

**Yeah, and then I woke up.** Joy.

I yelped a bit and stirred on the couch. What a dream _that_ had been. Obviously the only reason I had been so overjoyed to see Chad was that he had killed Craig and saved me. It wasn't for any other reason, I mean, he is just _Chad_, and it's not like I _wanted_ to see him. Even though I kinda did.

"What's going on?" Craig's voice shook me and I held the thin blanket up over my chin. "Nothing, just had a bad dream!" My voice cracked on the word 'bad'.

"Come here," His gruff voice demanded from the TV room. My heart raced. Was he going to kill me? Honestly, I had no idea. But it would be nice to leave this horrid room. I stood up shakily- my body felt creaky, how long had I been asleep?- and I approached the door. I wanted to examine my cell phone, but with the camera pointed at me, I wouldn't take the chance. Uneasily, I twisted the murky green doorknob. To my surprise, it opened. I felt annoyed at myself. I could've left at anytime!?

I looked around at my surroundings. I was standing in the hallway- the front door was to my left- (no window, just thick wood) and the hallway continued down my right. I stepped down the creaky floorboards and noticed that the den room was at the end of the right side of the house, then a kitchen and staircase to the left.

"Craig?" I ventured. There he was- slouched on a brown recliner in the den, the news blaring on TV. He craned his neck around, expressionless- and motioned for me to sit. I sat on the musty orange couch opposite from Craig, not looking at my captor, instead looking at the TV, soaking it in. World War Three could've started and I wouldn't have known!

The screen showed police cars streaming down a familiar looking road and circling a house covered in cops, and three people who looked so familiar I felt a jolt in my heart.

Marshall, Tawni, and my own mother.

They were seated on the prim white steps, looking bored and anxious. My Mom was crying silently, and my heart twisted into an ugly knot. I felt horrible- I was causing her this pain.

The words didn't make sense in my brain. I was too focused on my friends and mother. Then, the scene switched to the studio- the same outcome. Newscasters talking loudly, staff, actors, and cops running around blindly. My heart sunk. I was, again, causing the pain. Causing the problem. All those people were looking for me- and, well, why couldn't they find me!?

At that second, Craig's cell phone went off- some loud, screamo music. I cringed but didn't complain.

"Hey," Craig greeted. Then his face changed into an angry determination. "What? You sure?" he shot his sharp-as-knife eyes towards the door. "So soon? Well, alright. I'll deal with this. In fact," His face twisted into an evil sneer. "It'll be good to finally see him. Perhaps," He cracked his knuckles. "I can mess with him until he _wishes_ I would kill him! Alright, yeah, I'll call you once he gets here. Good thing the lady died, huh?" He chuckled morbidly and slapped his phone shut. The smile disappeared when he looked at me.

"Alright, you're moving. Get up." He commanded. "Wait, where am I?-" I started nervously, standing up. What had that phone call meant? I couldn't comprehend any of it. Somebody was coming? Someone was _dead_?

"Shut up," Craig replied, flashing behind me and pushing hard on my shoulders. I flinched but walked where he lead me. Then he gave up, grabbed my arm, and yanked me (hard) up the staircase, down another identical hallway, and into the second room from the end.

"Don't make a sound," he seethed. I glanced around at the room- windowless, to my disappointment, but a bit cheerier- pale blue walls, a small white bed, blue carpet, and a creaky white table. I flew over to the bed and sat down, tired.

"Again. Be totally, completely silent." He ordered. His eyes glazed over when we both heard the faint sounds of a car's tires squealing into the driveway. Hope pivoted into my stomach- it was small, but there, hidden beneath the rubble of this mess, flickering and growing, waiting to sprout. Someone was here! To save me, I wasn't sure. But I could hope.

Craig slammed the door shut and I heard three locks twist, and then a metal bar close over the frame. Then, his footsteps echoed down to the first floor.

I curled up on the bed, tired, starving, parched, and depressed.

Had my knight in shining armor finally arrived?

--

**Chad's POV**

I parked my car in the dirty driveway. Sicklerville had taken awhile to get to- luckily the old woman's directions had been perfect. Sicklerville was one long, dirty street, covered in wide oak trees. I could only find one house- a two story cabin almost totally hidden in shrubs.

_This must be it._ I thought, nervousness filling my stomach. Craig Peterson (or Craig Zynder Fanon, or even Cranberry Zyla Fansonber) was one bad dude. Did he have a gun? Would he kill me? I sat back in my car, thoughts spinning wildly. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe I should call the cops.

But then my cockiness took over. Did I want some tall, buff cop saving Sonny? No. I wanted to do it. I wanted to see her flushed cheeks and her cute smile. I wanted her to think of me as her savior. Chad Dylan Cooper Rescues Sonny Munroe, the newspapers would read. I'd be a hero, and better yet, Sonny would be safe and with me. That was all I wanted. At the moment, I would've traded my handsome demeanor and sophisticated suave just for Sonny to be okay.

I sucked in my breath and stepped out of the car. The house looked barren, deserted. Maybe Craig wasn't even here. I smiled slightly. I neared the door and gripped the doorknob. Was I making a mistake? I shook my head slowly. No. I was doing this for Sonny. _Well, mostly for me,_ I thought hastily.

Turning the doorknob, I stepped into a long, dark hallway. The house seemed empty. "Sonny?" I called hesitantly. I couldn't hear a thing.

"SONNY!" I bellowed, walking even further. Then suddenly, I heard a deep grunt from behind me- and then the pain hit the back of my head, and everything went black.

--

Sorry this is kinda short. I would've kept going, but I felt like ending it on a cliff hanger. D Review?


	5. Odium

**Paranoid: Chapter Five**

**A/N:** Thanks for all the great feedback everybody! I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying this story. So keep reading and reviewing! Oh, and don't forget to watch Battle of the Networks' Stars tomorrow at eight. I've watched it six times on YouTube but I'm def gonna watch it on Sunday, too. xD Anyways, here we go. By the way- there will be some Battle of the Networks' Stars references in here, so if you catch them, woo, and if you haven't watched, maybe read this again after you do watch. xD

--

**Sonny's POV**

Seven P.M

**I **pressed my ear as hard as I could against the wooden frame of the locked door, emotions swirling like a tornado inside me. First, I had been cautious when I heard Craig stomp down the stairs, and then everything went quiet. Next, I was ecstatic and slightly scared when I heard the door open and heard Chad's voice shout "Sonny!" I was saved! I felt like my guardian angel was finally looking out for me and had sent Chad to save the day. But then, panic and a dead feeling of horror crept into my stomach when I heard a low grunt, a gasp from Chad, and then a _THUMP!_ onto the ground. I felt sick inside when I heard a terrible noise from downstairs- it sounded like Chad was being dragged somewhere.

_Was he dead?_

"_This isn't about him,"_ I reminded myself thoughtlessly. "_This is about you escaping,"_ But I couldn't fool myself. I hoped desperately for Chad to be alright. After all, he had danced with me at my prom, helped me out when I needed him, and of course, had confessed he liked me and that he thought I had pretty hair. Still melted against the door, I stiffened as I heard the thick pace of Craig marching up the stairs.

I flew back to the bed and sat cross legged, hands folded pleasantly. Craig brushed into the room and flashed his emerald eyes at me. I couldn't help uttering a gasp and letting my eyes bug out of their sockets when I saw the reddish brown brick gripped in his left, brawny hand.

"You didn't…" I started quietly, pointing at the brick, shaking my head as if to beg him to say he hadn't hit Chad with it.

"But I did," a snarky smile spread across his face. Craig shrugged and smiled again at me. "But don't worry babe- he isn't dead, yet."

My face brightened slightly. "You mean Chad's okay? Could I see him?!" I had a feeling he'd say no, but a girl could dream, right?

Craig shot me a Look and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and then you guys can go out for dinner and go to a water park," He snickered. "NO! But, I have your dinner and entertainment for the evening," He smirked.

I tilted my head to the side, confused. Craig disappeared and then came tromping back into my room with one of those tall black things on wheels, a TV propped on the top shelf and a stack of DVDs on the lowest shelf. A microwave dinner was sitting by its lonesome on the center shelf, a water bottle beside it. I eyed it hungrily.

Craig wheeled it so it was propped in front of the bed then stared at me.

"Uh, what?" I snapped at him, hunger swelling inside me. I grabbed the box of food- it was kinda cold, but I could deal with that- and glanced at the contents: two pieces of what looked like sesame chicken with noodles. There was a fork wrapped in cellophane inside it, so I pulled the platter onto my lap and ripped the cellophane with a satisfying tear.

Craig narrowed his eyes. "You didn't say thank you," He said haughtily. I twirled my fork in some noodles and shoved them in my mouth. "Shank shu," I said through my mouthful of cool noodles. I didn't add, _"Thanks for kidnapping me, depriving me of food and drink and everything, hitting me, and knocking out the guy I like. Thanks a bundle."_

"Aren't you gonna watch the DVDs?" Craig retorted, leaning back against the door. I frowned and set my food down. "Sure," I sighed. Honestly I just wanted to eat, but I stood and walked slowly to the TV. I scooped up the first DVD. "_McKenzie Falls_, Season 1." I wrinkled my nose. "No thanks." I set it aside and picked up the next. "_McKenzie Falls_…Season 2." Annoyance washed over me. I flipped through the next five DVDs. "Are these ALL _McKenzie Falls_?" I snapped.

Craig was almost doubled over from laughing. "Why, yes they are!" he exclaimed. "Isn't that your favorite show?" I glared at him. "Craig, as the creeper you are, obviously you read that I hate that show and everyone and everything having to do with it!"

Craig didn't appreciate me calling him a creeper. The guy must've been strong, because he chucked the brick at me with such force I collapsed to the ground, screaming and clutching my stomach, where the brick had hit. "You threw a BRICK at me?" I gasped, tears welling in my eyes. Holy GOD, that hurt.

Craig loomed over my weak frame and picked up his trusty brick. "Yup. Don't mess with me, babe." Then his eyes glinted. "And before, you said you hated everyone and everything about McKenzie Falls. Is that true?"

I cringed in pain as I rolled over onto my back, so that I was still on the floor but leaning against the bed frame. "Of course it's true," I said, each word causing me pain. Imagine having a brick thrust with great velocity into you. On a scale of 1-10, it hurt about a 12. But on a positive note, I hadn't been shot. "Sonny Munroe does not lie," I added.

Craig sneered at me. "So you hate Chad?" He spat his name.

I paused for one second. "Yeah," I lied smoothly. "I've _always_ hated Chad and nothings gonna change that," I shrugged limply. What I certainly didn't want was Craig knowing I liked Chad and him spreading the news to every magazine. My life wouldn't be the same.

**Not that life was especially fantastic right now.**

"Okay, okay!" Craig held up his hands in defense. "Eat, and watch your hated show, I'll be back in the morning."

"The morning?" I repeated drowsily. "What time is it?"

Craig was already outside and locking the door when he hissed, "Bed time!"

I sighed and used every ounce of strength I had to pull myself back onto the bed. "_Eat, Sonny._" I commanded myself as I shoveled the now cold chicken in my mouth. _"You'll need strength to break out of here." _

After eating the pitiful meal, I drank about 1/3 of the water before sliding it under my pillow. I wanted to keep it for when I got thirsty later. The pain had died down to a mere hollow stinging, so I got off the bed once again and flipped through the videos. Craig seemed to have every video having to do with the Falls, even interviews and other appearances the stars had made. "I wonder…" I said out loud, before flipping through the videos even quicker. My heart raced. There it was. "_The Chad Dylan Cooper Story_," I chuckled under my breath. I had to smile when I saw Chad's face grinning cockily up at me. But my smile disappeared when I remember he was here. In this house. Knocked out and maybe with a concussion. But there was nothing I could do, so I slipped the movie in and returned to my bed, falling asleep to the romantic scenes between Chad and I.

--

**Chad's POV**

**I **had woken up just in time to hear her scream.

The scream was loud, the kind that made your blood go cold, the kind that made you want to comfort the screamer. But you can't, because you got hit on the back of the head by a brick and woke up in some dark, windowless room.

**Welcome to my life.**

I stretched and flinched at the pain in my head. How embarrassing to be knocked out like that. But never mind me, something was happening to Sonny! I stood up and glanced around my surroundings. I was on the floor, but there was a mustard yellow couch, brown table, a thin blanket, and an empty water bottle. Charming. As I stood and smoothed down my suit jacket, I noticed a familiar looking cell phone, dismantled, but familiar, perched on the creaky table. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes and examined it. Cow print cover, I noted. Who else would buy such a weird cover? Obviously, Sonny had been here. I slid the phone into my pocket focused my attention to the door. To my surprise, it wasn't locked. You'd think if Craig would do a kidnapping properly he'd lock me up, but the idiot was just…well, an idiot.

I couldn't hear any more noise, so I figured Sonny was either alright or dead. I prayed it was the first option and stepped stealthily into the hallway. There were no photos hanging proudly on the wall, no cats rubbing against your leg or dogs yipping up at you, no family members pushing past you and laughing. This house didn't feel like a house, more like a hideaway. Which, now that I thought about it, it probably was.

I saw Craig, zonked out on a couch in the den, the news blaring on his TV. His spiky black hair, tan skin, and rippling muscles showed me how he had knocked me out, and I certainly didn't feel like going down that road again. So, as quietly as I could, I crept through the back of his couch and into his tiny, dusty kitchen. But, the floor was creaky, and when I stepped down on one of the tiles, a loud creak emitted! My eyes flashed over to Craig, but he merely snored and rolled over. _Phew_. I didn't see any more rooms down here, and Sonny defiantly wasn't just strolling around this eerie place. So, nervousness filling my stomach, I walked defiantly up the stairs. Gray railing, dirty brown stairs- how was a guy like me supposed to survive her_? "That does it,"_ I shook my head as I finally neared the top. _"I have _got_ to grab Sonny and get us out of here, ASAP_."

"Sonny?" I murmured, peering around. The second floor was really just a short hallway, with two doors on each side, and an end table at the very back of the hallway, with a pad of paper, a pen, and an empty gray vase on it. I listened intently outside every door- but on the second one on the right side, I could hear something. Signs of life. Faint breathing, and sounds like someone tossing in their sleep. _"Sonny's in there," _I told myself.

But at that moment, I heard Craig stir from downstairs. I panicked, and in a quiet madness, I quickly yanked a sheet of paper and a pen off the end table and scrawled a note, then slid it under her doorframe.

"What are you doing?" Craig was quicker than I thought, and although he didn't see the note, obviously he figured out that I understood where Sonny's room was.

Craig neared me, daring me to try to set Sonny free. I met his gaze with one of my own, nodded at him, then whipped around and started yelling. "SONNY!" I shouted, banging my fist on the door. I knew I couldn't save her right now, but I needed to make sure she could get my note before Craig found it, and making Craig mad at me seemed like a plan. Craig cursed loudly and lunged at me, punching me in the face. I ignored the pain and kneed him where the sun don't shine, then reached for Sonny's door.

"Chad?" Her voice came weakly from inside. My heart soared hearing it. "Do you see it?" I whispered hoarsely. If I started crying, I'd murder myself later. "Yeah, but Chad, why did you come here? He'll kill you!" Sonny cried, still keeping her voice quiet. I could practically hear her tears falling on the other side of the door.

"Because I'm going to get you out of here, Sonny," I replied, blinking back tears of my own. "Just remember Sonny, I lo-" And then Craig roared and leapt up with angry-ape moves, and plunged my body against the door. Pain soared in my front, and I heard Sonny gasp. I cringed and cursed under my breath, and elbowed Craig behind me. But it was too late, he grabbed me and threw me down the stairs. I tumbled down them, wailing. I couldn't help it, I was getting killed here!

"CHAD!" Sonny shrieked, and I could faintly hear her trying to break out of her room. My mind had turned foggy though- after I crumbled at the bottom of the staircase Craig picked me up just to sock me in the head again, until, once again, I was knocked out, into a world of ebony darkness.

--

**Sonny's POV**

**It **took me a few seconds to register what had happened. I had heard Chad's angelic voice, listened to his instructions and shoved the sheet of paper in my pocket, then I had heard Craig's bitter voice, and a brawl had seemed to break out. Chad had started to tell me something, then I heard him gasp in pain against my door. Then I heard him tumble down the stairs, and I screamed for him.

Both of them were downstairs now, and the house was still. I curled up into my bed, feelings low and lugubrious. But I remembered the letter, and through my tears, I read it.

"**Hey Sonny- I'm just writing this before Craig comes up here and kills me and stuff- so yeah. Don't worry, stay on good behavior with Craig so he doesn't hurt you too much. Stay safe for me, okay? I swear I won't let him kill me, so don't worry about me too much."** He had drawn a little face sticking out it's tongue about here. I guess he thought me worrying about him was funny. "**Anyways, everybody misses you Sonny. And I'm really sorry this is happening. It's all my fault. Don't tell anyone, but I miss you a lot, too. Probably more than anyone. –Chad"**

Tears welled in my eyes and I let out a sob. The letter wasn't very bloviate, but the words that were there hung close to my heart. Chad missed me and was risking his life for me. "How," I wondered. "Had I been able to tell Craig I hated him, when he was doing all this for me?" I thought back to my silly, quixotic dream from earlier. How I wished life could be that easy. I had no idea what was happening to my Chad now, but I certainly felt strong feelings of odium towards Craig, feelings that burned in hatred.

I sunk back into my bed, falling asleep to my tears.

--

Review it! :D


	6. I Hate Everything About You

**Chapter Six**

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, guys (: Keep it up. I hope you all watched the new episode on Sunday. I know I loved it!

--

**Sonny's POV**

There is absolutely nothing better than waking up to a bright morning, when the birds are singing outside, sunlight is pouring into your bedroom, and you can smell the delicious scents of breakfast wafting in from the kitchen. On the other hand, there is nothing worse than waking up to a dark, musty morning in a windowless room, curled up into a tight ball on a thin, creaky bed, a bolted door looming over you, and the knowledge that you have been kidnapped nipping at your mind.

Sadly, I awoke to the second option. My eyes felt crusty, no doubt all the tears had dried up during my strained slumber. I didn't have pajamas, and I felt supremely yucky wearing yesterday's clothes. Even worse, the mattress was horrible, and my back, legs, and arms were immensely sore, not to mention that throbbing headache I had that made every little sound feel like racking thunder in my head.

Yawning, I attempted a creaky stretch and swallowed down some room temperature water leftover from last night's pathetic meal. "I wonder if today is my last day here," I murmured. "Or the start of many," I hopped out of bed, cracking my knuckles. Today was a new day, obviously. A new chance.

"I just wish I could see outside," I turned to the wall and in a moment of utter rage, punched it. All that resulted in, of course, was my hand starting to throb.

I paused to listen for any sounds, but I couldn't hear anything. I think what was enraging me the most was that I had no idea of what time it was, what part of the day, who was here…I didn't know anything! For 'an exploding ball of sunshine' I felt like a tornado, swirling around inside me, scooping up everything and turning my life around for the worst.

After pacing around my room and yanking on the locked door, I sat back on my bed and pulled the wrinkled sheet of paper out of my pocket. I re-read Chad's note and wondered what was happening to him. I seriously hoped he was okay.

I had just slid it back into my pocket when I heard some rustling from the hallway. My heart rate increased as I stared at the wooden door. The locks were fumbled and opened, and Craig strode into the room. Today he wore low rise jeans, those black sneakers, and another tight black tee shirt. His arm muscles bulged as he stretched his arms over his head in a yawn.

"Morning, babe," He smirked at me, running a hand through his jagged black spikes as he leaned against the door, crossing his arms.

"'Morning," I muttered, pursing my quivering lips. My stomach growled ferociously and I weltered a bit.

"Oh, you're probably hungry. I'll go get something. You'll need your energy for today," Craig chuckled as he left the room.

My brow furrowed curiously as I pondered what he meant. But he was back in a flash, with…

"A banana," I said plaintively, catching it as he chucked it. It had brown spots and felt mushy. Plus, it's the one fruit I absolutely can't stand. I loved them back when I was little, but there was a banana eating contest in Wisconsin when I was eight, and after downing twenty-six of the yellow fruits, and after throwing up on the judge's feet, you'd probably start to despise them too.

"Thanks," I said heartlessly, putting the banana on the floor. Craig noted this and tilted his head back and laughed. I narrowed my muddy brown eyes at him and scowled. My belly rumbled again and I felt totally horrible.

"Well, I'll see you for lunch," Craig paused as he gripped the door knob. Then he whirled around.

"Oh, and how would you feel if I killed Chad last night?"

My face twisted into an expression I could only express as pure horror, eyes widening, my hand flying over my rollercoaster fast heart. I sputtered a few seconds, then managed to choke out, "You…_murdered_ Chad?"

Craig rose a furry black eyebrow. "So you'd _care _if that happened to Chad? Boy, the tabloids will eat that right up,"

"IF that happened?" I repeated.

"I'm just curious. IF I killed him, how would you feel?"

My heart soared. That probably meant Chad was alive!

But I forced myself to roll my eyes. "I wouldn't care," I lied smoothly. "I hate Chad. It'd just be a weight off my shoulders."

Craig snickered. "Alright, then if you wouldn't care, I guess you wouldn't care that he actually is alive, downstairs, chained to the couch, watching re-runs of _Oprah_,"

I bit back a grin and merely said, "You're making the King of Drama watch _Oprah_?"

Craig flexed his muscles. "It's a new kind of torture," He shrugged, leaving the room. My smile melted away when I heard the locks bolt.

"Chad's okay," I repeated to myself, sighing in relief. That had been quite a scare. Sucks that he had to watch _Oprah_ though. Chad hated that show.

_Chad_. The only reason he was here was him wanting to save me! He was risking his life every second and had written me that sweet letter. And once again, I had repaid his bravery and kindness with another snarl of hatred. "I said I'd be glad if he died," I choked, slapping my palm over my mouth. How could I have done that? Fresh tears welled up in my eyes. At least Chad would never know.

--

**Chad's POV**

Here's one thing I recommend. If you're planning on rescuing somebody, call the Police and maybe bring your cell phone with you and don't leave it in the car. That way, you don't wake up (after being knocked out) being chained, uncomfortably, to a dusty couch, your eyes focused on a TV screen playing nonstop OPRAH. It was almost worse than being punched. Watching that lady spout wisdom and some Doctor Wizard of Oz wearing scrubs was horrible.

"Ladies," The Wizard of Oz was saying, winking at me. "Always wait for a guy that treats you nicely."

I ignored the rest and frowned. "What if the guy's just acting mean? What if it's his reputation and he can't risk it?!" I shouted. I wiggled around in the chains. How the heck did Craig get these anyway? He was shopping with that ginger cowboy from Looney Tunes at the local ACME?

My hands were at my side, and I hated not being able to smooth down my hair. How did my hair look, anyways? What if Sonny came down here and saw me, when my hair wasn't brushed!?

"Talking to the TV, Chad?" Craig's snarky voice sauntered in from the staircase.

"How's Sonny?" I ignored his question, struggling to turn to look at him. I had to tune out the TV.

"Oh, she was actually pretty happy when I told her what your situation could be," Craig smirked, sitting on the recliner.

My eyes showed plain confusion. "What it COULD BE?"

Craig snickered. "Yeah. She was going on about how much she hated you; how relieved she'd be if I killed you,"

I rolled my beautiful, stunning blue eyes. I didn't believe that crap.

"Sonny wouldn't say that," I informed him. Craig drilled his eyes at me.

"You wanna see the tapes?" He said in a low tone.

"Tapes?" I inquired.

Craig stood up and brushed off his pants. "Yup. Every room has a camera that records every move on a tape. I have two tapes of her saying she hated you. Just a mo'."

My heart rate doubled as he left. Sonny didn't hate me, did she? Here I was, getting stuck here for her…wait, no. Craig was probably lying. I wouldn't know till I saw the videos.

Craig returned and stuffed two tapes in his five-tape player. I blinked as I saw Sonny's frame appear on the TV. I cringed; she looked weak and kind of…emotion-less. Blank.

Horror filled my eyes as I listened. "I've always hated Chad, and nothings gonna change that," She said in a bored tone. She sounded totally truthful. If that wasn't enough, the second tape showed her defiantly saying that if Craig killed me, I'd be a weight off her shoulders! Sadness washed over me, but my cocky anger bubbled over it, making the sad waters heat up and swirl into magma.

"Fine," I steamed as Craig looked at me for a reaction. "Whatever. She hates me? Good. I'm done trying to save her. Do me a favor man, tell Sonny I hope she stays for the rest of her life, and I wouldn't care at all. I'm done trying to help her." After my rant, I felt my face might explode in anger.

Craig looked taken aback, and also, kinda impressed. "Well…uhm, okay." Craig said finally. He blinked a couple times. "I…guess I don't have to kill you now." He stared at his hands. "Well, uh, you stay here. I'll put _Oprah_ back on."

"Thanks man," I rolled my eyes. I leaned back, struggling against the chains, and endured the TV show. As much as I cared, Oprah was way cooler then Sonny.

--

**Sonny's POV**

Pacing, breathing, guzzling water.

Welcome to my life.

This monotony was interrupted when I heard Craig's howls of laughter as he bolted up the stairs again.

I stared as he let himself in, his face in pure joy.

"Oh, babe, I have a message for you from Chad," He chuckled. A smile danced across my cheeks and I patted my pocket.

"Really?" I exclaimed, eyes sparkling. "What's the message, and…" Suspicion crossed my face. "Why would you deliver a message?"

"Do you think I'm heartless?" Craig looked offended, then he cleared this throat. "Chad said, and I quote: 'I hope you stay here for the rest of your life, and I wouldn't care at all. I'm done trying to help you."

I scoffed. "Chad would never say that!" I said defensively. Wow, Craig must think I'm an idiot, because there's no way I'd believe that bunch of bologna.

Craig groaned. "What is with you guys needing proof?" He muttered, stalking out and returning with a tape.

"Tape ala Den," He snickered, removing the DVD already in the portable TV and replacing it with a video cassette. My spirits lifted seeing Chad, although for awhile it was just him yelling at Oprah and Dr. Oz on the TV screen. I couldn't hear, due to Craig's fast forwarding, but I could see the chains wrapped around him, locking him to the couch.

"Ah, here we are," Craig smirked. He clicked play, and there was Chad, spouting his hatred for me!

"Fine," He hissed. "Whatever. She hates me? Good. I'm done trying to save her. Do me a favor man, tell Sonny I hope she stays for the rest of her life, and I wouldn't care at all. I'm done trying to help her."

My heart shattered into pieces and I looked helplessly at the screen. Where was that coming from? What had happened to sparkling eyes, pretty hair, dancing at prom, the note?

"What did I do? It's not like I've spoken to him," I said softly, eyes watering.

Craig scowled. "Save the 'relationship drama'" He used air quotes and stormed out.

"Why would he think I hate him?" I whined, sitting on the bed and curling my knees up to my face, which I buried into them. Everything was spiraling down into nothing. My knight in shining armor had given up for some unknown, angry reason to stalk away into the dawn, and leave me here, alone, tired, and scared.

_Romeo, save me._

_I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting for you, but you never come._

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._


	7. Before the Storm

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N**: Okay, everyone drop your pitchforks. I'm finally updating! xD Yeeah, I've had one aimed at myself since last Friday. I was like "I'm gonna update NOW!" and I kept planning it in my head, and then I had a graduation dance, then I went to Delaware (T_T Worst weekend ever. For anyone visiting Seaford, never stay at a Quality Inn. Two words: bugs in showers, trashed room, smells that made me go out and buy lots of Febreeze. Yeah, okay, more than two words, but man, it sucked.) Anywho, who else likes the song "Before the Storm" by Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus? =3 Say so in your review. (Cause you're all gonna review, right? 0_o Right.)

--

**Sonny's POV**

_**Three Days Later…**_

"_No! Stop!" I pleaded loudly, backing away slowly. Craig neared me, pistol held expertly._

"_No," He growled. "You won't put up with my demands; you're useless. I'd rather go to jail for the murder of a famous celebrity then the measly kidnapping!" His finger inched back on the trigger and I glanced around helplessly. This was it. I was going to die at the mere age of sixteen._

_But then, I noticed Chad walking casually into the room, eyes bored."Chad!" I shrieked, arms reaching out to him. I couldn't embrace him because of the gun, but the sight of his angelic frame was enough to make me scream and dance. I was saved!_

"_What?" Chad glared at me. "Go ahead, man." He nodded at Craig, who snickered. "I just wanted a front row seat." He looked back at me, expressionless._

"_No, Chad," I started slowly. "Why do you hate-"_

_Then Craig pulled down on the trigger, I saw Chad's face twist into an unfathomable expression, and the pain hit me. Pupils practically exploding in their sockets, I was on the floor in a second, wailing at an incredible decibel in pain, and everything went dark. The last thing I saw, was Chad's nonchalant face._

I awoke with a start, sweat oozing down my neck, eyelashes fluttering. Craig's voice had awoken me up from the worst nightmare I'd ever had. What had been my saving grace of a dream had twisted into an awkward ultimatum where Chad wanted me dead.

"I'm going out. Don't try anything funny." Craig's voice loomed over me, forcing me to really wake up. I heard him tap the wall beside his bulky frame. "Remember, cameras!" He sang before tromping down the hallway.

My eyes widened in vast shock. I was on my fifth day here, in this hell hole. Every day had been the same awful monotony- wake up, try to ignore my now-dirty clothes, lank hair (which I had used a rubber band to tie up in a messy knot, so in case I ran into anybody, no one would notice my greasy hair) and un-washed skin; gobble down the lacking-goodness breakfast, lunch, and dinner, then go back to bed. Craig never did anything, no more head-to-gun…but somehow, just sitting in this stale, windowless room, was worse.

Especially since I no longer heard Chad attempting to help me out. I know he was still here- I could hear mutters of conversations between him and Craig. But no more letters. No more whispers of "Remember, Sonny, I lo-". No more rumbles in the hall as Chad yearned for my freedom.

I've never felt so alone, disgusting, and odious in my life.

I didn't have the guts to watch any of the now dusty _McKenzie Falls_ DVDs- Chad's face no longer struck me as an angel.

But…what had Craig just said? He was _going out_? As in, leaving the house!? No explanation either? Man, he must trust me to be the little wimp I've been.

"As in, I've got a shot here," I murmured excitedly, really awake now. I sighed as I patted my hair- for a girl who showers daily, this was torture. I hopped out of bed and inspected the doorway. Craig had grown accustomed to leaving a tray there now, and today's breakfast consisted of a cracked yellow bowl full of Honey Nut Cheerios, no milk. No drink, either. I sighed and quickly went back over to my bed, reaching into the crack that separated my bed from the left wall, and grabbed one of my many half filled water bottles I had collected. I chugged the rest of one and threw the 'O' shaped cereal into my accepting mouth. If I was honestly going to escape, I'd need strength.

I'd also need Chad.

I sighed, and leaned back against the door. _Why was this so complicated? _I wondered_. I won't leave Chad here_. A plan worked up in my mind- Chad and I would leave together, a total bonding experience. We'd make up, and everything would go back to normal…right?

But when I leaned against the door, I noticed something. The door leaned back, too, into the frame.

"Craig didn't lock it?" I said flatly, standing up and eyeing the door. I was almost too nervous to open it- I had heard Craig's car shuttle out of the driveway, sure; but was it an allusion? Was the tall, tanned man lurking behind the door, gun in hand?

I gulped and slowly pulled it open and peered down the hallway, letting out a breath. _Nope_, I sighed in relief. Totally clear. I knew now that Craig hadn't unlocked the door completely- he'd just forgotten the large latch. One of the chain locks was intact, so I could yank the door open a reasonable distance to see the bronze chain dangling in front of my pleading eyes. If I could make this work…but how much time did I have?

As I shoved my hand through the doorway, my thoughts wrestled inside my head, all about Chad. When did our relationship turn to real, coldblooded hatred? I always knew we never hated each other- if you plead to differ, please explain the park, the Prom, the fake date, and him saying he liked me. We were special to each other, obviously. But that hard look in Chad's eye in the video? I didn't recognize it. In fact, it frightened me.

_I know this isn't what I wanted,  
I never thought it'd come this far,  
Just thinking back to where we started,  
And how we lost all that we are._

--

**Chad's POV**

Huh. Craig had a date.

The whole thing was weird- Craig had a girlfriend, today was her birthday, and he was taking her out for brunch and to get her nails done while he watched. Why the heck would Craig tell me this, anyways? Now that I hate Sonny, we're best buds?

I shook my head to clear it as I popped open the refrigerator. The contents sucked, but I made do with an orange and a glass of OJ. Very healthy. I had to admit it, being allowed to walk freely around the Den and Kitchen beat being locked in that room- but I was still locked in, a prisoner. The man had huge padlocks shielding the door, almost like they were sticking their tongue out at me and crossing their eyes- a "Ha, ha, you're stuck here, you loser!" gesture.

_I wondered how Sonny was_.

I wondered if she knew Craig wasn't here.

I wondered if she was going to try to escape, with or without me.

I preferred the second option. Although my blood heated up thinking of what Sonny had said about me, no way in heck would I leave here her.

But would she leave me here? Craig had informed me that Sonny had seen the clip of me announcing my hatred, but so what? I'd seen hers. Tough luck for that exploding ball of sunshine.

I stretched after my breakfast and approached the staircase, heart pounding. I had a few hours. For some weird reason, Craig trusted me to stay here. "He thinks that we're Oprah buddies now," I growled under my breath, patting my hair. To my shock, it was in perfect condition. I guess since I always take care of it, it could survive a few days of no water.

That brought a cocky grin to my face, but I froze on the third step. My heart throbbed, and I wondered what I was doing. "You don't need to grab Sonny!" Chad Dylan Cooper snorted on my left shoulder, in his pressed suit and smoothed down hair. "You're the best actor of our generation. Leave the loser here, and get out while you and your hair can hold up!" But plain old Chad piped up from my right shoulder, hair shaggy over my eyes, in a tee shirt and jeans, with hopeful eyes. "Chad, go get her." He said softly. "She's the only person you've ever cared about. You love her. Go get her before she's killed," The voices mixed and exploded in my head, and I pressed my eyelids shut, hard.

I threw back my shoulders and walked with swagger up the brown stairs. "I said I'd be your hero," I muttered determinedly. "And I don't break a promise."

I felt a tidal pool of emotions as I neared Sonny's door.

**Hope**- _we had to get out of here_.

**Anger**- _that girl said she wouldn't care if I died!_

**Curiosity**- _how long would my hair stay shiny and healthy!?_

Also, some emotion I didn't recognize. It made me bite my lip as I saw her door. It made me blush when I heard her grunting, out of breath. But my face tends to do that a lot when she's around. She must have some sickness that spreads to me sometimes. It made my heart soar when I noticed her nimble fingers tangling with a chain. This would be easy.

"Need," She panted. I couldn't see her. I stood awkwardly in front of the door, unseen. "To, unlock, this, dang DOOR!" She screeched.

"Need a hand, Munroe?" I said softly, unlocking the chain and throwing open the door.

Sonny gasped and her eyes widened when she saw me. God, she looked horrible yet pretty at the same time. She had that lively blush on her cheeks, her brown eyes exploring my blue ones, her brown hair tied up messily, her outfit mussed.

"Chad," Her voice cracked. She started to step towards me, then stepped back, eyes confused.

I jammed my hands in my pockets and looked at her, making sure my face was bored and casual.

She looked at me hopefully and shrugged. "I guess my hair doesn't look pretty right now, huh?" She cracked.

I turned and shot her a sideways glance. It certainly did not. "Sure, but my eyes are still sparkly." I said defensively. "Now let's go." I led the way down the stairs, allowing her no questions. She followed like a puppy on leash.

--

**Sonny's POV**

I was utterly dazed as I followed Chad obediently down the stairs. So, a Prince Charming does exist! Of course, Cinderella's prince probably didn't give her dirty looks. But, I'd take what I could get.

"Um, Chad?" I started, staring at his back as he led me into the kitchen. He whirled around, eyes annoyed.

"What?" He demanded.

Normally I would've shrank back. But instead, I rose my eyebrows.

"How are we getting out of here?" I replied, very calm. Very cool.

Chad was unimpressed. "There's a window in the Den. I already made a route. My car's still here- we have a couple hours to break out, drive somewhere to change clothes, and get back home." He shrugged.

"Thanks for helping me," I murmured, looking at him. _Say something nice_, I commanded, eyes pleading.

Chad let out a breath but just turned to the Den. "The Police might get mad if I left you here to die." He snarled. Then a muttered, "But if you'd left me here to die, that wouldn't surprise me."

My heart shivered as an icy fist squeezed it tightly. He really thought I wanted him DEAD?

Why would he think that!? Unless…

"You saw the tapes," I realized.

Chad snickered. "Captain Obvious, that ship has sailed."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm. "Chad," I said defiantly. "I lied in fear. It was stupid and I hate myself for it. But if I told him how much I like you, he'd tell the tabloids and he'd kill you, just to spite me!" My voice weltered. "Please, Chad, trust me." I begged.

Chad stared at me for a long second, then snorted. "Whatever." He looked around for something, and I felt tears smear my eyes.

_I'm standing here but you don't see me,  
I'd give it all for that to change.  
But I don't want to lose him,  
Don't wanna let him go._

"Here we are," Chad muttered, yanking a dresser drawer open. "Weapons," he sounded satisfied. He emerged with a very familiar brick and sauntered over to the window.

"I'd say watch out, but I really don't care," He said towards me. I bit back tears and crossed my arms dejectedly. Chad was so aloof (more so then usual!) and I couldn't stand it. Trust me, I had envisioned our reunion. So far? Totally off plan.

Chad thrust the brick at the medium sized, dusty window.

I screamed as the glass shattered, and he gave me a dirty look. "Get out," he ordered. I didn't answer, but I obliged, stalking over to the window and blinking at it. It was kinda high up. Plus, the weather left a lot to be desired, even though I was glad to see the world.

"It's down pouring," I stated.

"Really?" Chad asked sarcastically. Then his eyes softened for a split second. "I'll help you," He said nicely, gesturing for me to jump up. I did, and he held my feet, not even wobbling. The guy was strong. I, on the other hand, was back and forth, grabbing at the window.

"Oof!" Chad grunted as he hoisted me out. My face met with soggy mud and the blistering jab of cold rain. But I was overjoyed! I stood up triumphantly.

"I'm free!" I chanted, turning around and wrapping my arms around Chad (who'd leapt out expertly. All that escaping buildings on the Falls came in handy.) and hugged the daylights out of that boy, in a moment of pure bliss.

He returned the hug and I felt so, so happy. Ecstatic. I had been kidnapped, I was un-bathed, my hair was greasy and muddy and wet, rain was poking my skin- hard,- and I was parched and hungry. But I had Chad, and he was hugging me. So yeah, I was good.

But, Chad jerked away from the hug and looked confused. "For someone that hates me, you're sure acting the opposite," he said curiously.

"I DON'T HATE YOU!" I exclaimed, whacking him on the shoulder.

Chad glanced at me, uneasily. I picture his coldness melting away little by little, like an ice pick digging into a block of cold ice, making slow progress.

"We can talk in the car," He murmured, grabbing my hand and leading me through the weather. I was confused at this gesture- how did he feel, exactly? I tripped in the murky turf, and Chad groaned. "C'mon!" he hissed. I pursed my lips.

_Standin' out in the rain,  
Need to know if it's over,  
'Cuz I will leave you alone_

--

**Chad's POV**

I was pleased that the keys were still in the ignition. I was unpleased that my car was totally soaked, but Sonny and I slid inside and huddled under the warmth of the roof.

"I have sweats in the back," I said coldly, nodding at her. My heart almost broke when I heard myself talk_. Look at her!_ Good Chad yelled. And I did. I saw an utterly depressed girl, with wet hair sticking to her smudged face. Her soggy, mud stained clothes were dank. Her heart was weak, I could tell. All because of me.

Usually, I would've slung an arm around her. Told her it'd all work out. But I couldn't do that, not after everything that had happened.

_I'm flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing I'll never hold her  
Like I did  
Before the storm_

Instead, I focused on receiving a pile of a huge gray sweatshirt and matching pants from Sonny, who was uncertainly holding the same.

"Don't look!" She squeaked. I rolled my eyes, then closed them, slapping my palms over them. Chad Dylan Cooper has respect for ladies.

"Okay, open 'em." Sonny said after a moment. Her old clothes were thrown in the backseat, but she looked content in the big, comfy, dry sweats. We went through the same process with me, and soon, we were on our way. Driving away from this wretched place, not speaking, as lighting cracked above us and rain cascaded in gray sheets around us. I looked at Sonny for a moment, saw her mournful face, opened my mouth…then closed it, and focused on the road.

_Trying to keep  
The lights from going out  
And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.  
They always say,  
That a heart is not a home  
Without the one who gets you through the storm._

_--_

_BTW- longest chapter! I was gonna keep going till I noticed it was practically 3,000 words. =0_


	8. It's Like a Fall that Blurs the Scene

**Chapter Eight**

**A/N**: Thanks for being patient, everyone. xD I take forever to update, I know, and I'm sorry. The good news is graduation craziness is over, summer is here, and I'll probably be quicker in updating. Alright, so I got a mixed verity of reviews, ranging from "Yay, they escaped!" to "It can't be that easy!" So it made me wonder if it COULD be that easy, and then the whole rest of the story (well, how I had it planned) got changed. I decided it probably couldn't be that easy, even though Craig is an idiot. So, anyways, enjoy the newest chapter. =] BTW, sorry if this isn't the best chapter, it was kinda filler-ish.

--

**Sonny's POV**

As Chad steered the car into the highway, I busied myself fumbling with his complicated, high-tech cell phone. It was kinda big, and had a base screen, a keyboard that flipped out from the bottom, and a touch screen that flipped out sideways, then if you turned it up, it was magically switched to a video player.

My phone makes calls, makes texts, and moos. So couture.

"Do you have Tawni's number?" I said through stiff lips. Chad was being kind of unbearable, and with the looming sense that something wasn't right hanging over my shoulders, along with the infuriating downpour and sizzling cracks of lighting outside the car windows, my mood wasn't at its best.

"Yeah, it's under Blondes." Chad replied, steely eyes focused on the dreary road. My eyebrows crinkled as I attempted to figure this out- his contact list was divided into lists. "Guys, Red-heads, Brunettes, Blondes, Black-haired, blue eyed, brown eyed-" I threw an incredulous look at Chad. "You seriously have lists of all these girls!?" I exclaimed, scrolling through some. There had to be hundreds of girls in there!

Chad merely shrugged, still not looking at me. "Wait; I'm not under Brunettes or brown eyed," I said slowly. He had my number, right? I looked over at him and saw a deep shade of crimson embracing his cheeks.

"I think we have bigger problems right now, Munroe." He murmured. I didn't pursue him, just found Tawni under the list 'Blondes' and held the phone up to my ear excitedly.

"Chad?" Tawni answered. Her voice sounded extremely tired.

"Tawn, it's me! Sonny!" I burst out, eyes sparkling.

"Sonny?" Tawni breathed. She shrieked, and then she yelled "GUYS! IT'S SONNY!" Then, I heard a roar of cheers and had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Who are you talking to?" I giggled. "Everybody," Tawni replied. "Everyone's looking for you! The police and newscasters are everywhere, the whole city is on its feet, where the heck are you!?" She added, voice cracking.

I took a deep breath. "The man who sent me the letter kidnapped me, Tawni, and had me locked up for days, with Chad as well. For some reason, he left this morning and we broke out, Chad's driving us home now," I said softly.

"Thank God!" Tawni trilled. Suddenly, I felt like the phone was yanked out of her and I heard my Mom's melodious voice. "Sonny?" She breathed expectantly.

"Mom! I'm okay! I'll be home soon!" My words tumbled over each other, tears stinging my eyes. Almost as if a reaction to my tears, Chad immediately let his right hand find my left one, and he squeezed it supportively.

Well, he had to be kidding me. If he was gonna go from Incredibly Mean Inconsiderate Jerk-Face to finally caring about me, and expected me to just go along with it, he had another thing coming. I slid my hand out from under his and balled it into a fist on my lap. I consoled my Mom for a few minutes before speaking with the Police. They asked to speak with Chad, but I chided them, saying, "You know that'd be against the law, officer!" I think he was just incredulous that I was cracking jokes.

"We'll be home soon," I sighed, squinting my eyes rapturously, as I slapped the phone shut.

"Yup." Chad said flatly. Okay, maybe not accepting his peace offering was a bad idea…

"Chad, I think we should talk." I looked at my clenched hands. This whole experience had come between us, and if the air wasn't cleared soon, it'd become too thick, too poisonous.

"About what?" He retorted, making a turn. I hoped we were almost home.

"Chad, cut it out." I snapped. "We've both been through way too much these last few days. We can't let it make us…make us…" I searched my mind for a term that could define what was occurring.

"Break up?" Chad suggested with a sarcastic snort.

I sighed inwardly. "No." I said calmly. "But we can't be like this, Chad. This is awkward and way too unlike us, it's just horrible!" I cried out.

Chad didn't answer. "How is it unlike us?" He wondered after a second. "You hate me, want me dead, wouldn't_ care_ if I was dead, need I go on?" He let out a sigh of his own.

Oh, my Lord. This was still about those stupid videos!

"Okay, I was right," I chuckled. "We really do need to talk."

"No time, look, we're here." Chad sounded a bit perkier.

My jaw dropped, the scene was hard to imagine. Condor Studios looked like the set of Law and Order!

First of all, the rain and darkness had laid over the buildings like a murky cloak, and even though it was early afternoon, the sky was a swirling dark gray, no sun peeking out. The street lights cast an eerie glow on the dirty puddles, and they also reflected the sirens off the police cars, that were parked at a scrambled arrangement every which way.

Chad and I shared a Look. "Let's go." We decided in unison.

The second we stepped out of the car, people poured out of the studio.

"They're here!" Zora's unmistakable shrill voice screamed, and cheers and gasps and sobs erupted and charged at us, the Police officers nearing at a more causal pace.

Before the mob came towards us, I looked at Chad with hopeful, teary eyes. He gave in and offered me a lopsided smile. I returned it with a wide grin of my own and we faced the people.

"Sonny!" Tawni shouted, leading the pack. She looked tired but pretty as usual.

"Chad!" Zora yelled, looking energetic.

Tawni stopped running and looked at her quizzically. Zora shrugged. "What?" She said defensively. "It's not fair for only Sonny to get the cheers!"

--

**Chad's POV**

I couldn't help but grin at the un-planned comedy routine between Tawni and Zora. Those residents of Chuckle City can make anything funny, even returning after five days of being kidnapped.

The whole Sonny situation was unceasingly complicated, though- maybe we should talk, but that'd have to happen later. There was no time for that right now- the rain was pouring, the people were storming, the lighting was striking.

"The missing have been returned," A police officer muttered into his walky-talkie, when suddenly, something completely unexpected and terrible occurred.

"Everybody, back up!" The voice sent a chill down my spine. I whirled to my right and saw Craig throw his bulky arm around Sonny's neck and hold a gun to her head. Her eyes seemed to reel for a few seconds before her focus returned, and her body shuddered under his grasp.

I couldn't believe this.

"Drop the weapon!" The officers wielded their own guns and aimed them at Craig. The rest of the group looked absolutely traumatized- and they backed up instinctively. My tempers flared- they were just going to let Craig win? Again?

"Dude, what are you doing?" I demanded, crossing my arms. I tried to let my pride hide my terror. Sonny looked like she was about to faint- and she wasn't about to move an inch under his grasp (and his gun!)

Craig opened his mouth to respond, when another officer yelled "I SAID, drop the weapon and nobody gets hurt!"

"Shut up!" Craig bellowed, black eyes threatening. "I'm not doing anything. I'm taking Sunshine here and leaving. Unless, you're willing to meet my demands," Craig's face twisted into a smirk.

"Oh, and Chad…" Craig turned his glare on me. "For one, thanks for breaking my window, jerk!" He frowned. "And second, I left simply because I figured you'd break out. I staked my car out front-" He nodded towards the curb. "So I waited here, ready for the drama to unfold."

"This is just a game to you, isn't it?" My voice broke through the silent barrier. "Well, then take someone else." I shrugged. "Someone who deserves it. Like me." Sonny's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "Sonny's a great person, let her go. I'll go instead."

Craig groaned. "Well isn't that cute, trying to save your girlfriend!" He sneered. "But no!" He shouted. He adjusted his gun, and I saw Sonny's pale face shake, her body welter.

"Now, everybody get inside!" He yelled over the crowd. "Sonny!" The woman I'm assuming was her mother wept. Tawni grabbed her and led her inside. I couldn't believe they didn't try to gang beat Craig or anything. What a bunch of wimps.

The Police squared off around Craig. "You can't get out of here, you're surrounded!" Their voices blasted.

Craig was still nonchalant as he backed up, Sonny in tow. "I'll just shoot her then, I don't care." His eyes gleamed. "But you do. You don't want me to shoot her. You can't win," He taunted.

I awkwardly stood to the side of this whole ordeal, hair oozing wet, hope falling to the ground along with the raindrops.

Craig laughed and looked back at me, fear returning as well.

"Why do you care anyway, Chad?" He was going to pull this again, aye? "You and Sonny hate each other!"

"Shut up, Craig." I rolled my eyes. "You can't tell me who I can and can't hate! Nobody can! And guess what Craig?" I said confidently. "I DO care, and I will ALWAYS care, because this is Sonny we're talking about, and I love her, and won't let you screw with her life anymore!" I was totally exasperated as I flung my arms to my sides.

"Well, isn't that cute, you're in love," Craig sneered. "Whatever. All that Oprah's getting to your head, man. Alright, so let me out of here, and nobody else gets hurt." He said In a low voice.

The next events happened in an inrecible blur. One second, I watched as a Police car whizzed down the street, almost silently. No siren, no anything. Then, my jaw dropped as I watched about six officers leap out, and all aim their guns at Craig, who was obliviously looking ahead. My eyes glazed over as I watched the other officers nod, and then the bullets were launched at Craig's back. Six bullets, all in his back. His pupils grew until they covered his whole eye. His body quaked, and he started sputtering, but as he reached for his gun, he started to fall forward. Sonny gasped and ran to her right, and when I looked back at Craig, he was either dead or had fainted, and was surrounded by Police officers.

My head spun with all that had happened in a matter of seconds, and before I could stop myself, I too had hit the ground, and everything went dark.

--

Shorter then last chapter, I know, but I still think it's long enough to suffice. =3


	9. The Bottom of the Ocean

**Chapter Nine**

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, everyone.  It means a lot! Make sure to keep it up :P So yeah, keep reading and hopefully enjoying!

Quick question. I am wondering if I should end this story in the next chapter, or make it last longer. What would you guys prefer? I certainly wouldn't mind making it longer(:

**Chad's POV**

"Ugh," I groaned, rubbing my temples, eyes squeezed shut. I turned groggily to the right and held the pillow over my face.

"Yeah, he's up," I heard a voice say in amusement. Doors slamming, voices raising in the background, everything started clearing in my head. I cracked my eyes open and stared curiously.

"Where am I!?" I exclaimed, sitting up, eyes spinning around the room. A nurse looked at me with bored eyes, hands clenched around a clipboard. So, I was in the hospital. Joy. I moaned again and rubbed my head.

"You're in a hospital," The nurse enunciated, rolling her eyes. So, I got a back talker. I offered an eye roll of my own and narrowed my eyes at her. "Thanks. Is anybody here?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure." The nurse studied me. "You seem okay. I guess visitors are allowed." The nurse flounced out of the room and I saw her talk to some people; I couldn't see her face because although the walls were clear, the bottom half portion were a thick cream color. But, I could see the top of the heads of the seated persons, and one was brown haired. Hope soared in my stomach- had Sonny come to see me?

Realization hit me. _Craig! The kidnapping! The shooting! _Panic filled up my eyes and I sat straight up, fists clenching. Why was I in the damn hospital anyway?

"Hi," Sonny's frame appeared in the room, the door clattering with an annoyingly loud sound. She looked tired, but she had changed her clothes, and her hair was shiny and bouncy as usual.

"Sonny! You're okay!" I grinned at her. Sonny opened her mouth to reply, as she sank into an armchair.

"Holy crap, did I get shot?" My voice rose an octave and my jaw dropped. That would explain a lot- the hospital, the grogginess, the fact that Sonny was speaking to me. She snickered and couldn't hide a smirk.

"What?" I was offended. "I got shot protecting you!" I added defensively. Then I hit the 'Assistance' button on the table next to me, and when I heard the intercom pick up, I shouted "Can I get some decent clothes please?" I looked with disgust at this retarded hospital gown.

"Chad," Sonny laughed, walking up to my bed and sitting on it. "You didn't get shot. When Craig went down, you fainted," She giggled.

I blinked and threw my head back against the pillow, feeling low. "I fainted, like a girl," I muttered.

Sonny laughed again. "Whatever. I'm just glad you finally woke up. You've been out for like three hours." She informed me.

I sat up again and eyed her. "Three hours? So what's been going on then?" I asked casually. Maybe if I changed the subject, she might forget what I had mentioned three hours ago.

"_You can't tell me who I can and can't hate! Nobody can! And guess what Craig? I DO care, and I will ALWAYS care, because this is Sonny we're talking about, and __**I love her**__, and won't let you screw with her life anymore!"_

"Well," Sonny said carefully. "Not much. I think everything's going back to normal. I talked to the media, and to my Mom, and to your parents too, Chad, and practically the whole town. A special addition of the paper came out, we're both in it," She reached into her bag and tossed a newspaper at me.

"HOLLYWOOD'S HOTTEST COUPLE CAN HOLD THE HEAT" the clever title screamed at me. The article presided to talk about Sonny's letter, Craig Zynder Fanon, me going to save her but getting kidnapped too, the five days we spent there, and then escaping but Craig returning, all leading up to Sonny being a heroine and me ending up in the hospital.

"How could they say we're a couple? That's pretty stupid." I retorted, throwing the paper on the floor.

Sonny was quiet a moment. "Yeah." She said finally. "But, um, did you read the caption under the picture of us?" She didn't look at me, just handed me the paper again, a blush spreading across her cheeks. I threw her a confused look but scooped it up again.

At that moment, Tawni burst in. "Chad, you're okay!' She said perkily. "Sonny, you've got a call in the lobby," She flipped her buttery blonde hair and nodded.

"Alright. See ya later Chad." She eagerly ran off with Tawni. I tried not to be that offended. After all, just because this was over didn't mean we were on good terms again. I wasn't even sure if Craig was dead. Besides, I hated Sonny. She hated me. I was just going to go back to the hating thing. Sonny made my life suck, after all. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have been kidnapped.

"Chad, just read," I shook my head angrily and examined the caption. The picture showed me and Sonny at the cafeteria down at Condor Studios. She was smiling up at me, and I was smiling down at her. "Who took a picture of that?" I murmured. Then my eyes widened as I read, then re-read, the caption, heart sinking.

There, for millions to read, and to ruin my reputation…was the quote.

"**Chad Dylan Cooper states his feelings proudly for all to hear as his final seconds tick by: ****'You can't tell me who I can and can't hate! Nobody can! And guess what Craig? I DO care, and I will ALWAYS care, because this is Sonny we're talking about, and I love her, and won't let you screw with her life anymore!'"**

**Sonny's POV**

"Alright, Mom." I nodded, leaning against the wall in the hospital's lobby. "Yes, I will call you before I go to sleep." I was starting to lose patience with my over-protective mother.

"Well honey, I've been thinking." My mom spoke up. "Maybe you should come back home to Wisconsin. People don't kidnap or shoot people there,"

My eyes bugged out and I gasped. "NO, Mother! I'm not leaving _So Random!,_ okay? I have to go, the receptionist is giving me dirty looks for hogging the phone," I quickly hung up and faced Tawni.

"Girl, I've missed you!" She trilled, slinging her arm around me. I was slightly surprised at this sudden burst of comradeship. "Grady does NOT make a good new best friend, he wouldn't let me do his makeup or anything," She spilled.

"Well, I've missed you too Tawni," I grinned up at her, glad my life was going back on the right track.

Minus the fact that:

Chad said he loved me and everyone knew now, although he also keeps reminding me he hates me. Mixed signals are never a good thing.

My Mom wanted to take me back to Wisconsin.

Nobody had told me if Craig was dead or not.

"So, did you see People magazine?" Tawni asked eagerly as we strolled down the hallway. She had one in her sparkly purple bag, and she thrust it in my face. I stopped in my tracks. There, on PEOPLE MAGAZINE, was a picture of Chad and me, and the words **"Chad to Sonny- I love you! Full story inside."**

"Wow," I murmured. "Usually we're just in Tween Weekly. This is…this is big." I sucked in a breath. I wondered how Chad would take this? How was I taking it?

Tawni glanced at me curiously. "Sonny, did you two talk about it?"

"Well, no." I said carefully. "Because we're kinda in a fight and he probably didn't mean it. He was probably acting. What he wants is for me to say I love him too, then he could laugh and say he just did it for dramatic effect," I crumpled the magazine up and chucked it at the wall. My feelings were a complete mess right now.

Tawni seemed oddly serious. "Somehow, I don't think so, Sonny." She replied. "You know you're the only person Chad's ever cared about." She added.

"That's not true," I huffed.

"But it is," Tawni jabbed my side with her elbow.

"Fine, I will go talk to him!" I threw my hands up in frustration. We neared Chad's door. "But do me a favor, Tawn- find out if Craig is dead, okay? Nobody tells me anything." I left a smirking Tawni behind and crept nervously into Chad's room.

"Hello?" I sang, looking around, arms folded across my chest. No luck; nobody was here. My heart sank when I noticed the paper, ripped up on and sprinkled across the floor.

_Apparently he hadn't taken it well._

"Guess I'll just wait," I rose my eyebrows in exasperation and plopped down on the bed.

I looked around, bored, and my eyes focused on the table: Chad's shiny black cell phone was perched on the top, a spotlight seemed to glimmer on it and angels seemed to sing.

"Finally!" I whispered. "I can see where I am!"

After I maneuvered it so that I could open it, I clicked on the page full of lists of contacts.

"Guys, blondes…" I muttered, spinning down the list. I wasn't in any category!

"Wait, I know what to do…" A light bulb dinged over my head and I pulled out my own phone. I quickly called Chad, then studied his phone.

"Sonny Munroe (Special People) is calling! Answer or Ignore?" My heart started beating rapidly.

I'm a special person to Chad?

I found the Special People list on Chad's phone. It was: Mom, Dad, Aunt Teri, Jake, Sonny.

_Wow._

"What are you doing?" Chad's voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up, guilty, as Chad stormed in. He had apparently gotten a shower because his hair was slightly damp and clung to his face in a cute manor. He was wearing a baby blue tee shirt with a white button down shirt open over it, and jeans. It still astounds me when he looks casual. He really should dress like that more often.

"Nothing!" I squeaked, flashing a smile. Chad ignored me and grabbed his phone from my shaking palm. Angry Chad is never a pretty picture. (Well, obviously he's always good looking, but the angriness can come off as slightly threatening)

"Going through my stuff?" Chad accused, shoving the phone into his pocket, eyes shooting daggers at me.

"So!" I said perkily. Chad glared back at me, and I felt a drop of sweat trickle down the back of my neck.

"So." Chad said flatly.

"Did you…did you read the paper?" I coughed, then eyed Chad hopefully.

"_Yes," Chad admitted, beaming at me. "And it's true. I love you Sonny. You're amazing. Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_I sighed rapturously and smiled. "I love you too Chad!" I confessed, and we locked in an embrace._

"Yes." Chad snapped. He stormed over to the bed and grabbed the papers laying there, and started for the door. I rolled my eyes impatiently; when will I learn my daydreams never grow into reality?

"Stop," I grabbed his hand as he twisted the doorknob.

"What?" He shouted at me. "You get to be the hero, and now my rep is ruined?"

I gaped incredulously at him. "This is about your _reputation_?" I sputtered. My hands flew to my hips. How could he ruin this moment? This could've been romantic and perfect, but Chad Dylan Cooper got in the way of everything.

"Yes!" Chad said like it was obvious. "My reputation NOW is some lovesick loser who's in love with the new girl at Chuckle City! Totally not what I wanted!" Chad pounded his fist against the door angrily.

"You are so superficial!" I yelled. "How can you go from a sweet, normal guy to a conceited Jerk-throb in one second?"

Chad glared down at me. "Well how can you go from a nice, funny girl to a mean one who disses people for no reason?"

"If you refer to the videos AGAIN, I'm going to hit you!" I exclaimed, raising a fist for emphasis.

"No you won't," Chad smirked.

"Try me!" I huffed, aiming for his shoulder. Chad grabbed my fist easily and held it there.

"Look." Chad said in a softer tone. "You don't get it. My rep is everything."

I took a deep breath. It wasn't easy to relate to Chad. We were so different. But if my Mom had thought me anything, it was to treat others as you would like to be treated.

"I get that Chad." I replied calmly. "But that's your problem. You need to realize there are bigger things in life then magazines and TV shows. I thought that maybe we could put all this crap behind us after all we've went through together. I thought you loved me!" I whispered that last sentence.

Chad looked at me for a few seconds, and I was hoping he was having an epiphany.

He took a deep breath, rolled his eyes, and left the room.

My bottom lip quivered as I watched him leave. I sank to the floor and buried my head into my knees. I didn't deserve this, did I?

A bitter laugh escaped my lips as I thought "Maybe I do."

_Where does love go? I don't know._

_When it's all said and done._

_How could I be losing you forever,_

_After all the time we spent together._

_I have to know why I had to lose you,_

_Now you've just become._

_Like everything, I'll never find again,_

_At the bottom of the ocean._


	10. Don't Wanna Be Torn

**Chapter 10**

**A/N**: Alright guys, this is the final chapter of Paranoid. I hope you all have enjoyed this story and will fully enjoy this chapter as well. Make sure to have me on Author Alert, so you'll know when the sequel arrives. (:

--

**Sonny's POV**

After a minute, I finally found the strength to push myself off the off-white floor and thrust myself back into the lobby. Tawni was perched on a chair, examining People Magazine and twirling a lock of shiny blonde hair around her perfectly manicured finger.

"Let's go," I said dully. Tawni snapped her head up and I could see her placing my mood. Immediately she strode over to me- the sad, weak version of me, I should add- and whispered, "Didn't go well?"

I managed a sigh and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "That would be an understatement," I corrected her. Tawni was feeling bad for me, I knew, but you could tell, the drama was making her excited. "Give me the deets on the drive back to your apartment." She whispered, eyes sparkling.

"Alright," I shrugged limply and followed her down the hallway. I kept my eyes on my shoes the whole way. "Oh wait, I left the magazine!" Tawni shrieked as we neared the door. "Can't you buy another one later?" I snapped. Tawni rolled her eyes good naturedly. "No! Not when we can take these for free, silly!" She cried, then dashed back down to the lobby.

I turned and planted my hands on my hips. "Okay?" I yelled. "I'll just go to the car!" I muttered something unintelligible under my breath and shook my head. Thoughts clouding up in my mind, I swiveled on my heel and bumped right into somebody!

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed in embarrassment, looking up to see who I had almost knocked over.

As my eyes locked onto a pair of electric blue ones, I felt like slapping myself. Obviously I'd run into Chad. Things never go how I want them to.

"Watch where you're going!" Chad retorted, crossing his arms angrily.

"Well…" I propped open my mouth to deliver a comeback, but looking at Chad's cross face…remembering all that had happened…I just couldn't do it. My lips quivered and I had the feeling I was dangerously close to tears, so I closed my mouth, and my eyes, momentarily, just standing there silently.

"Sonny…" Chad hesitated. I glanced up at him with watering eyes. I didn't want a confrontation, so I said "Excuse me," very politely and practically sprinted down the hallway and out the door. Once I was out, I fell to the ground and leaned warily against the wall of the hospital, uttering heaving breaths. I couldn't believe I had just talked to Chad like that- like two strangers in a hotel passing each other on their way to their rooms.

I just wanted to get home.

--

Finally, Tawni arrived, about four magazines stuffed in her bag, and she was behind the wheel of her shiny pink Volvo, and we were on the road. I leaned my head against the window and watched the palm trees and stretches of sand fly by.

"So, what's going to happen with you and Chad?" Tawni wondered aloud.

I bit my lip and didn't answer at first. "Well," I said finally. "I have no idea. Things are extremely bad right now; I don't even know how they got to this point. We…we've never been in a fight this dramatic or big before," I added. "Somehow the whole kidnapping drew us apart, when I had assumed it'd bring us together. It started, I guess, when I had told Craig I hated Chad. I don't know why that would even faze him, we say we hate each other all the time!" I exploded. Then, calming down, I continued. "I still have the note he wrote me…" I dug around in my pocket and yanked out an old, crumbly paper and showed it to Tawni.

"Sonny, I have to drive," Tawni said impatiently. "Just read it to me," She ended in a kinder tone.

I took a deep breath and started: "'Hey Sonny- I'm just writing this before Craig comes up here and kills me and stuff- so yeah. Don't worry, stay on good behavior with Craig so he doesn't hurt you too much. Stay safe for me, okay? I swear I won't let him kill me, so don't worry about me too much. :-P Anyways, everybody misses you Sonny. And I'm really sorry this is happening. It's all my fault. Don't tell anyone, but I miss you a lot, too. Probably more than anyone. –Chad'"

Tawni cooed while I whipped a tear from my eye. "That," She announced, "Was the cutest thing I've ever heard!"

I slid it back in my pocket. "I guess," I replied. "But he doesn't feel that way anymore."

Tawni didn't answer. When I looked over at her, she was staring at the street, lost in her thoughts. I did the same, curled up in my seat, and fell asleep. My dreams always seemed to be better than my reality.

--

**Chad's POV**

"Mr. Cooper, you are excused from the hospital, just make sure to hand in your hospital gown," The receptionist peered down at me over the rims of her pink glasses.

"Awh darn!" I exclaimed in sarcastic sadness. "I really wanted to keep it!" I rolled my eyes and remembered the hospital gown laying in a crumbled heap on my bed. A smirk curled up on my lips, that'd be their mess.

I was about to leave, when I got a few text messages. I settled myself on a chair in the lobby and couldn't help noticing the magazines-

**People Magazine:** "Chad to Sonny- I Love You! Full Story Inside"

**OK Magazine**- "The hidden love of Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe is brought to the open!"

**Seventeen Magazine**- "Chad: 'Sonny, I love you!' How Sonny reacts to the sudden confession from _Mackenzie Falls'_ Chad Dylan Cooper."

**Tween Weekly**- "Millions of fan's 'Channy' dreams come true! Feature inside."

**O Magazine** _(Why does Oprah have a frickin magazine anyway!? Why was it here!? Why does it haunt me!?)-_ "What Doctor Oz Has to Say About CDC's Love Confession to Sonny Munroe"

"Screw you, Dr. Wizard of Oz," I yelled, balling up the paper and hurling it at the wall. The patients in the lobby stared at me with freaked out looks.

Sighing, I glanced at my phone.

Jake- hey man, did u c media? Ur the buzz! Boosted ur popularity! Woo hoo- CDCs got a gf!

I cursed under my breath. "It didn't boost my popularity, it ruined my tough cool reputation!" I hissed.

But then I thought about it. I had never been in these big time Magazines (Minus Oprah's magazine. I didn't know or care what was in THAT one.) But suddenly, I had been thrust into the spotlight, along with Sonny.

Then I thought about something else. Why was I blaming Sonny?! I groaned inwardly. Sonny had done nothing! This was all on me. I had decided to announce my feelings, and now I'd take the toll.

The other text was from my Mom, making sure I was okay. I told her I was fine, but as I neared my car, I wondered if I was. I had been horrible to Sonny- she looked as if she were about to break. How could we recover from this?

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye,_

_Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight._

--

**Sonny's POV**

"Honey, you're awfully quiet," My mother observed during dinner. I was nibbling on some lasagna and sipping on the iced tea. Usually, I'd be laughing and singing and portraying tales of the day's events. More like the months events, because my Mom came up from Wisconsin at the end of each month.

"Mom," I said impulsively, my fork clattering to the table. My Mom looked at me curiously.

"I was considering your offer," I said bravely.

My Mom smiled. "Really, dear? Your family would love to see you. Just imagine, spending five glorious months back in Wisconsin before coming back to film the next season of _So Random!_."

I forced a smile. "It sounds fabulous," I lied. Honestly, it sounded boring. I loved living in Hollywood- it was amazing! But, the offer had been outlandish when Chad and I were on good terms. No way would I wanna leave him- I mean, him and all my friends, behind. But now, I wasn't sure if I could stand seeing him every day.

My mother was overjoyed. She hated the fact that I lived by myself. I was constantly reminding her that we ALL lived in the fancy apartment building, we just had separate rooms, but apparently that was incomprehensible for her. "I'm leaving tomorrow, I'll just pick up an extra ticket!" She said blissfully. She cleared the table and started humming.

"I'm going up to Tawni's suite, I won't be long," I insisted before leaving the apartment. I ducked into the elevator at the end of my hallway, and clicked the button "S1". Nico, Grady, Zora, and I all live in normal apartments, but Tawni just HAD to have a suite.

"TAWNI!" I yelled, rapping my knuckles against the wide brass door. Tawni swept it open and looked confused when she saw me. "You're not the sushi guy," She pouted, but let me in.

My eyes soaked in the elegance of Tawni's suite- lavender walls, white flooring, gorgeous furniture and it was absolutely huge! I flung myself on the furry purple couch and sighed.

"Tawni, what would you say if I told you I was going to spend our off-months at Wisconsin?"

Tawni glared at me and sat down next to me. "I would SAY that'd be a mistake!" She snapped. "We have a lot of plans, and I KNOW why you're doing it, oh yes, I know!" She bobbled her head.

"I miss my family." I lied. "Besides, I'll be back before we start filming for the next season," I got up and strode over to Tawni's fridge and helped myself to a pitcher of pink lemonade.

"No, you want to avoid Chad," Tawni said softly as I teamed some lemonade into a clear glass.

I didn't answer, just spun around on one of the stools that line her counter and absently sipped my beverage.

"That's not going to fix things. If you two love each other, you'll be able to sort out your problems and be 'Hollywood's Hottest Couple'!" Tawni exclaimed.

"What if we can't fix things?" I replied, flinging out my arms. "Things will be horrible."

Tawni slung an arm around me and squeezed supportively. "Girl, you and Chad fight more than Lauren Conrad and Heidi Montag," She giggled. "Of course, it's not serious, since you both admitted to liking each other," (I blushed at that sentence.) "And Chad took things a step farther and said he loved you. You have to deal with the fact that Chad cares for you- he doesn't care about anyone else. You're special to him, Sonny, anyone can see that," Tawni comforted.

I nodded and looked at Tawni, eyes free of tears. "Then I guess it's up to Chad to fix things. I've made up my mind- I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon, one thirty." I finished off my lemonade and flounced out of the suite.

_Maybe it's the things I say,_

_Maybe I should think before I speak_

_But I thought that I knew enough_

_To know myself and do what's right for me_

_And these walls I'm building now _

_You used to bring them down_

_The tears I'm crying out_

_You used to wipe away_

--

**Chad's POV**

"Honey, you're awfully quiet," My Mom observed, looming over me.

"Yeah, I'm watching TV, I'm not going to talk to it," I said sourly. Mom sighed and stood in front of the TV. She had straight, dusty blonde hair, just like mine, and identical blue eyes.

"Chad," she started. "You're finally home after being kidnapped for five days. Most people would be happy, maybe even pleasant! But you…" she shook her head in disappointment. I felt awful. "You're being rather **un**pleasant. Any reason why?" She peered down at me.

I looked up at her. My Mom's a pretty cool person, and usually she knows when to leave me alone. Why did she have to start nagging now?

I kicked my feet up on the coffee table and bored my eyes into the TV. "No." I said flatly.

Mom sighed and picked up a magazine off the table- People Magazine!

"Why are you stalking me?" I hissed at the stupid thing. Mom smirked. "So you finally told her you loved her?" She said softly.

"Yes," I said through stiff lips, directed at the TV. "But now everybody knows and what should've been a private matter is a global epidemic," I retorted.

Mom sat beside me on the couch and patted my shoulder. "Chad, honey…" She stared off into space. "Listen to your heart. If you want to be with this girl, you have to make it happen."

I looked up at her, at last, and blinked. "Okay Mom." I stood and stretched. "I'm going to my room."

Listen to your heart. But how could I do that when I didn't even know what my heart was telling me!?

_I thought you said it was easy,_

_listening to your heart_

_I thought you said I'd be ok_

_So why am I breaking apart?_

_Don't wanna be torn._

Just as I was trudging up the stairs, the doorbell chimed. I looked blankly at the door and then yelled "MOM CAN YOU GET IT?" Mom appeared from the Den and rolled her eyes. "Chad, I see you." She informed me. "I see you at the door."

"Fine," I steamed, yanking open the door.

"I need to talk to you," Tawni Hart brushed into my home, and a whiff of dark night air flew into the hall. It was after dinner- the day was almost over. I couldn't believe it, my first night spent in my home.

"Why?" I wined, following her to the Kitchen. She plopped herself down at the wide, expensive bronze table and glared at me.

I shot a Look over at my mom, and she got the hint and left. "Did you know that Sonny is leaving tomorrow and won't be back for five months?" Tawni asked, sugary sweet.

My jaw dropped and my eyes bugged out. I felt my heart fall into my toes.

"WHAT?" I shouted. Sonny was leaving? For five frickin months!?

Tawni nodded. "But WHY would she-" I began, but realization hit me, and a dull pain crept into my stomach.

"She's leaving because of me," I gaped.

"Yes Captain Obvious, that ship has sailed," Tawni rolled her eyes.

"But…she can't!" I yelled. Sure, we were having problems, but I didn't want her to leave!

"She doubts you'd care, that's why she didn't tell you," Tawni said snidely. "But, I don't want her to go either. It's not the right way to solve things between you too. That's why YOU have to do something," She pointed at me.

"Don't tell me what to do," I grumbled. But pain was obvious in my eyes. If Sonny left, my world would suck. Before Sonny, I didn't have any friends. I was always a jerk. I was never really happy. Then Sonny came and brought some light into my perpetual darkness. If she left…I'd be worse than before.

Tawni stood, ready to leave. "I had to warn you," she said softly. "Because I think you're the only one who can stop her. She leaves tomorrow, 1:30 pm." She winked sadly before excusing herself out of my mansion.

I buried my head in my arms. This was way too much pressure.

_Why is all this so confusing,_

_Complicated, and consuming?_

_Why does all this make me angry?_

_I wanna go back to being happy._

--

**Sonny's POV**

The next morning, I woke up and groggily wiped sleep from my eyes.

"Rise and shine, sunshine!" Mom said cheerfully, her voice ringing in from the kitchenette. "I'm making eggs!"

"Great," I mumbled, staggering up. A sharp pain hit me in the stomach when I realized I was leaving today. My packed bags sat primly by the door to my room, and my carry on was left open on my dresser, my book and cell phone spilling out of it.

I quickly got dressed in a travel-outfit- moss green sweat pants, a white tank top, and a matching sweat jacket, the pants tucked loosely into my favorite brown fridge boots. I brushed my hair blankly, staring into my reflection in the mirror. I hardly recognized it- it was sad and alone.

"Be right there, Mom!" I yelled as I checked my phone for texts. Just two.

Lucy: Can't wait 2 c u ! 

Tawni: Ur making a big mistake.

Tears welled in my eyes. Maybe I was making a mistake, but I didn't care right now.

I joined my Mom at the breakfast table, and rested my head on my hands. I ignored my Mother's worried looks and sighed. Soon, I'd be on a plane, leaving all my troubles on the ground, to disappear like the landscapes.

_Don't make me have to choose between_

_What I want and what you think I need._

_Cause I'll always be a little girl,_

_But even little girls have got to dream,_

_Now it all feels like a fight,_

_You were always on my side,_

_The lonely I feel now,_

_You used to make it go away._

--

I sat limply on a chair in the waiting room at the airport. My Mom was busy talking to the woman at the counter, so I busied myself by reading a magazine. Of course, the lead article was on me and Chad.

It was hard to read- it just went on about how we loved each other, and was complete with pictures. There was one of us on our fake date; one at the Prom, dancing; and another was a shot of us in Chad's movie, during one of the never ending romantic dialogues between our characters.

"Flight 182 will take flight in T minus 15 minutes, boarding will begin shortly," The woman at the counter said into a microphone, and I nodded absently. I shoved the magazine in my bag and slung it over my shoulder. My thoughts were buzzing, mostly in a curious fury on how the paparazzi got those private pictures.

"Sonny?" My Mom reappeared. She looked at my somber face and sighed. "You don't have to come, sweetie."

"I want to!" I said defiantly. "You get on the plane, I'll be there in a sec," I held up my empty plastic water bottle. "Alright," Mom replied uncertainly, turning around for the plane. Everybody was pushing one another to get on.

As I threw the bottle away, I realized with a pang I'd be leaving and wouldn't be back for almost half a year. It was hard to imagine.

"Goodbye, Hollywood," I murmured, then I started to leave. Things between Chad and me would never get better.

"Sonny! Wait!" A familiar voice shook my body and made me utter a gasp.

I whirled around and saw Chad Dylan Cooper running towards me, looking out of breath.

"Chad, what are you doing here?" I asked through tear filled eyes. Seeing him was unbelievable, his handsome face was just a painful reminder of the past.

"I came here because I couldn't let myself be torn," Chad took a deep breath and switched his gaze from his shoes towards my face.

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"Miss, the plane is finished boarding! You have to get on!" The woman said sternly.

"Hold on!" Chad and I yelled in unison. Then we looked at each other again, emotion swimming in our eyes.

"I blamed you for something you had no power over," Chad explained. "It was stupid and I let my ego get in the way of how I felt, and I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Chad Dylan Cooper apologizing?" I offered a small chuckle. Then I narrowed my eyes. "Well, it's okay Chad. Your conscience is clear. You can sleep at night; that's what you wanted right?" I said blindly.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Be quiet, Munroe. For once this isn't about me, okay? It's about us," Chad let his hand graze my cheek. I could hardly see through my welled eyes, so Chad gently wiped them. This was so endearingly sweet.

"Then what do you want?" I warbled. A grin found its way onto Chad's face.

"I want you to stay here, Sonny. Please, don't leave." Chad whispered.

"Why?" I cried. "Why shouldn't I? I don't want to deal with your bipolar mood swings anymore!"

Chad sighed. "Then can you deal with one mood?" He said hopefully. "I didn't lie in the magazines, you know. I wasn't kidding," he said meaningfully.

I said nothing, but my eyes were finally clear. I gazed up at Chad steadily.

"MISS, TWO MINUTES UNTIL TAKE OFF!" The lady roared.

"Oh, shut up!" I said crossly. The lady looked wounded, but I had bigger fish to fry.

"So what are you saying, Chad?" I asked quietly, biting my lip.

"I'm saying that, I…" Chad stared at his feet again, then back up at me. His cool ego returned.

"I'm saying I love you!" He shrugged. "Yeah, I said it. And this is probably going to swamp the media, but honestly, I don't care anymore. I love you, Sonny Munroe, and I wanna know if you feel the same way. If you don't, then go have fun in Wisconsin. But if you do, I want you to stay here, with me," Chad said earnestly, grabbing my hands and squeezing them.

_Listen to your heart_, I thought to myself. I gazed up at Chad and smiled. "I love you too," I confessed. Freeing my hands from his and instead, wrapping them around his neck, and squeezing him tightly. His hands wound around my waist and he hugged me back.

"MISS, THE PLANE IS LEAVING IN THIRTY SECONDS! GET ON!" The woman was seriously annoying.

I broke away from Chad but kept hold on his left hand, and he kept his right hand wrapped around me. "Let it go!" I laughed. "I'm staying here. Just tell my Mom to send me my stuff,"

Then, I turned to face Chad, who had an adorable boyish grin on his face.

"Hey Sonny, will you be my girlfriend?" Chad asked playfully.

I smiled so hard it hurt. "Hmm," I teased him. "I'd have to say I'm not torn at all. I'll definitely be your girlfriend!" Chad cupped my chin in his hands and smiled wanly at me, then he looked at me hesitantly.

I gulped back my nervousness, knowing what was going to happen. I stood on my tiptoes and placed my hands on his shoulders. Our lips met- softly at first, unsure, we had never kissed before, we were both new to this and kind of nervous- but once I felt the warmth and electricity that emitted from it, I squeezed his shoulders and pressed harder against him, pushing myself into the kiss. Chad reacted the same way I did, and we kissed as the plane took off.

**The End.**

**--**

**Thank's to everyone who's read this story. I think I'll make a sequel later, so keep on Author Alert. Please review and let me know what you think of this long chapter that took hours to write. ******


End file.
